The Little Pony
by DisneyGal1234
Summary: Suggested by KTKomedy2813, Fanmade of The Little Mermaid. A pony named Daisy falls in love with a human prince named Sasuke Uchiha, which her mentor Princess Luna does not approve. When she does the unthinkable, Daisy would do anything to see Sasuke, even if it means selling her voice to Queen Chrysalis. COMPLETE!
1. Cast

**Hello everyone. I know I'm busy with other fanfics and stories but KTKomedy2813 suggested that I do this parody of The Little Mermaid. So, without further do, here is the cast for **_**"The Little Pony"**_

* * *

_Summary: A pony named Daisy falls in love with a human prince named Sasuke, which her mentor Princess Luna does not approve. When she does the unthinkable, Daisy would do anything to see Sasuke, even if it means selling her voice to Queen Chrysalis._

**CAST:**

**Ariel…. **DisneyGal1234/Daisy (Me/OC) (as a pony, an alicorn)

**Prince Eric…**Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)

**Flounder…..**Disneefreek/Matt(Fellow Author)(as a dragon), Merida(Disney Pixar's BRAVE), Miharu Rokujo (Nabari), Frankie Stein (Monster High), Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

**Extras...** The Cutie Mark Crusaders (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

**Sebastian…**Mushu (Mulan)

**King Triton….**Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) (as Daisy's mentor)

**Extra for Princess Luna…..**Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

**Ursula/Vanessa…..**Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Paulina Sanchez (Danny Phantom)

**Flotsam and Jetsam….**The Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

**Grimsby…..**KTKomedy2813/KT (Fellow Author)

**Scuttle…..**Ray and Louis (The Princess and the Frog)

**Carlotta…..**Giselle (Enchanted)

**Chef Louis…..**Skinner (Ratatouille)

**Max the Dog…..**Mightyena (Pokemon)

**Ariel's Sisters…**Detective88 aka Raina, trachie17 aka Tracy, Subuku no Jess aka Jessy, emmydisney17 aka Emmy and Starzilla aka Starz(Fellow Authoresses)(as Daisy's friends)


	2. Concert Ruined

**Here is the first chapter of "The Little Pony" with a little twist. Enjoy it.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, BRAVE, Nabari No Ou, Monster High, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Enchanted, __Ratatouille and Pokemon._

_Raina belongs to Fellow Authoress Detective88  
_

_Jessy belongs to Fellow Authoress Subuku No Jess  
_

_Tracy belongs to Fellow Authoress trachei17  
_

_Emmy belongs to Fellow Authoress emmydisney17  
_

_Starz belongs to Fellow Authoress Starzilla  
_

_KT belongs to Fellow Author KTKomedy2381  
_

_Matt belongs to Fellow Author Disneefreek  
_

_I only own Daisy  
_

* * *

**DisneyGal1234 stories present**

**"The Little Pony"**

**With the voice talents of**

**Bridgit Mendler as DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi  
**

**Yuri Lowenthal as Sasuke Uchiha**

**Nathan Kress as Disneefreek/Matt Flynn Fletcher  
**

******Kelly Macdonald as Princess Merida**  


**Brina Palencia as Miharu Rokujo**

**Kate Higgins as Frankie Stein**

**Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle  
**

**Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy  
**

**Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash  
**

**Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna  
**

**Cathy Weseluck as Spike  
**

**Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo**

**Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom**

**Claire Corlette as Sweetie Belle **

**Bryanna Drummond as Babs Seed  
**

**Eddie Murphy as Mushu  
**

**Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia  
**

******Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis  
**

******Maria Canals as Paulina Sanchez  
**

**********Elijah Wood as KTKomedy2381 aka KT**

**********Jim Cummings as Ray  
**

**********Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis  
**

**********Amy Adams as Giselle  
**

**********Ian Holm as Chef Skinner  
**

**Selena Gomez as Detective88/Raina Clouseau **

**Victoria Justice as trachie17/Tracy Tennyson  
**

**Demi Lovato as Starzilla/Starz**

**Vyvan Pham as Subuku No Jess/Jessy Krelborn  
**

**and  
**

**Nicki Blonsky as emmydisney17/Emmy**

**Written by DisneyGal1234**

**Produced by Starzilla, TDragon195, jacobyel, ************KTKomedy2381**  


**Animation by trachie17, Detective88, JDS916GUY**

**Layouts by emmyDisney17, Subuku no Jess**

**Music by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman**

**Based on the Disney Movie, "The Little Mermaid"**

* * *

**Ch.1: Concert Ruined**

It was a perfect day. Butterflies and birds began to fly around a beautiful forest. Squirrels and other animals began to eat their food, suddenly all of them moved away as a group who were on a hike began to walk towards them while singing.

Group: **_I'll tell you a tale of the mystical land_**

**_It'll put your mind in a swirl_**

**_Look out, lad. A miracle's so surreal_**

**_In the mysterious Equestria._**

On a dock, a 16 year old teenage boy came to look at the view. He had black spiked hair on the back with a little blue tint, wearing a dark blue collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, arm bands and leg bands and blue ninja shoes; he's Sasuke Uchiha.

Standing next to him was a Pokemon named Mightyena.

"Ain't this great? The beautiful nature, the wind blowing in your face..." Sasuke said happily as he ruffled Mightyena's fur,

"A perfect day to be at sea... Right KT?" Sasuke asked.

The figure was a teenage boy with with brown hair, he have a mustache with blue eyes, and wears glasses. He was wearing blue jeans, a District 9 t-shirt and red Nike shoes. His name was KTKomedy2813 but everyone called him KT

"Oh yeah…" KT said as he smelled the air, "Delightful."

"A fine strong wind and a beautiful day. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna must be in a good mood today" A young man named Flynn Rider (Tangled) said as Sasuke walked in his direction.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna?" Sasuke asked, turning towards Flynn and his girlfriend, Rapunzel.

"They are the rulers of Equestria, where all the magical ponies live." Rapunzel explained.

KT scoffed as he walked up to the two, "Ponies? Pah! Ridiculous!" KT mocked. "Don't listen to your them, Sasuke. They'll rot your brains out with that stupid garbage! There's no such things as ponies"

Flynn obviously heard this, and angrily grabbed a fish and walked over to KT.

"Now you listen here, KT! garbage or not, I know it's true!" Flynn snapped, waving the fish in KT's face. "They all live in a far away magical portal. I just know it!"

"Oh, get that out of my face! " KT said in disgust.

The fish in his hand began to flop away until it slipped out of his hands, slapped KT in the face a several times, and back into the pond, relieved.

Group: **_Heave, ho. Heave, ho_**

**_In the mysterious Equestria!_**

Sasuke began to look at the scene and looked at a butterfly flying away from the group.

* * *

Meanwhile, The butterfly that Sasuke saw began to fly to another portal. As it flew there, a magical place called Equestria appeared. Many Pegasus, Unicorns and Earth Ponies walked towards a palace and gathered in the auditorium. A fanfare was heard, and a little pink/magenta pony with purple/white mane and blue eyes, her cutie mark was a crown named Diamond Tiara came up on stage.

"I can't believe I got involve into this." Diamond Tiara said to the readers really annoyed. She then cleared her throat.

"Her royal highness, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" Diamond Tiara announced.

Then, a white Pegasus/Unicorn pony with a purple/green/blue mane and tail with magenta eyes, her cutie mark is a golden sun; Her name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria.

With her was another dark blue Pegasus/Unicorn pony with blue sparkling mane and tail with light cyan eyes, her cutie mark is a moon; Her name is Princess Luna, the other ruler of Equestria and Celestia's sister.

"And now, the court composer, Mushu!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

Kazoos played and everyone cheered as a little red Chinese dragon with blue horns, gold mustache, dark red nose, black eyes named Mushu came in.

"I'm really looking forward to this, Mushu." Celestia smiled.

"Oh, Princess Celestia," Mushu chuckled, "this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your students; they will be spectacular!"

"Yess. And especially little Daisy." Luna said.

"Yes, She has a most beautiful voice." Mushu smiled.

He walked to the conductor's stand with an annoyed look on his face.

"If only she came to rehearsals once in a while!" Mushu grumbled annoyed.

He then headed over to the conductor's stand and took out a stick and 3 white roses opened, revealing Luna and Celestia's students Detective88 aka Raina Clouseau, Starzilla aka Starz, emmydisney17 aka Emmy, trachie17 aka Tracy Tennyson, and Subuku no Jess aka Jessy Krelborn. Thier cutie marks consisted of Three hearts(Raina), Audrey II(Jessy), Keyblade(Starz), Mickey Mouse Ears(Emmy) and a ghost(Tracy).

Girls: **_We are the Students of Canterlot  
_**

**_Princess Luna and Celestia the leader who loves us and treated us well_**

**_Raina_**

Raina: **_La-La-La_**

Girls: **_Starz_**

Starz: **_La-La-La_**

Girls: **_Emmy_**

Emmy: **_La-La-La_**

Girls: **_Tracy_**

Tracy:**_ La-la-la  
_**

Girls:**_ Jessy  
_**

Jessy: **_La-La-La_**

Girls: **_And then there is the brightest in her musical debut_**

**_Our six fellow friend, we're presenting her to you_**

**_To sing a song that Mushu wrote, her voice is filled with glee_**

**_She's our friend, Daisy…_**

Everyone gasped in horror when they saw the flower open to reveal no one. Mushu was especially shocked. He then looked at a very angry Luna ,whose started to boil in anger with her horn glowing bright while Celestia did the same.

"**DAISY!**" Luna and Celestia yelled at the same time.


	3. Louis and Ray

**Here is the next chapter where me and my friends find Human stuff.**

* * *

**Ch.2: Louis and Ray**

Meanwhile, a young teenage green Unicorn/Pegasus pony with a black mane with dark blue stripes, dark brown eyes, has little blue stripes on her legs, her cutie mark is two blue and green daisies and carries an orange duffle bag. This was DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Sarutobi, Luna's student.

"Daisy! Wait for us!" A teenage male voice called out.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Daisy shouted as she looked behind herself.

A group of ponies and two dragons ran next to her.

The first was a small purple dragon with green eyes and green plates on his back and tail. His name was Spike..

The second was a purple unicorn with a dark purple and pink-streaked mane and tail. On her flank, there was a pink star Cutie Mark. Her name was Twilight Sparkle.

The third was a light yellow Pegasus with a light pink mane and tail, as well as a Cutie Mark with three pink butterflies on her flank. Her name was Fluttershy.

The fourth was a pink pony with a curly dark pink mane and tail. On her flank, her Cutie Mark had three balloons, two blue and one yellow. Her name was Pinkie Pie.

The fifth was a light blue Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and tail, and she had a rainbow lightning bolt Cutie Mark on her flank. Her name was Rainbow Dash

The sixth was a white unicorn with a violet-blue mane and tail, and she had a Cutie Mark consisting of three diamond sparkles on her flank. Her name was Rarity, Spike's secret crush.

The seventh one was a yellow-orange pony with a blonde mane and tail put up in ponytails, and she wore a cowboy hat. On her flank, there was a Cutie Mark consisting of three apples. Her name was Applejack.

The eight one was a small dragon named Disneefreek aka Matt Flynn-Fletcher.

The ninth one was a earth pony named Merida.

The tenth one was a mint green Pegasus with stitches and black/white mane named Frankie Stein.

The eleventh and last one was a white Pegasus with a black mane named Miharu Rokujo, Frankie's boyfriend.

"Daisy, you know we can't ran that fast." Spike told her.

"There it is." Daisy said, pointing to a abandoned castle. "Isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, sure. It's great. Now let's get outta here!" Fluttershy said nervously as she tried to ran off, but Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike grabbed her tail and followed Daisy as they ran to the abandoned castle.

"You're not getting cold hooves now, are you?" Daisy joked as they ran to the castle.

"Miharu," Frankie said as they got to the abandoned castle. "Let's go in."

"Okay," Miharu said, nodding.

"It's just, it, err...it looks-damp in there." Fluttershy said. "And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I've got this cough." Fluttershy faked coughed, but Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike weren't buying it.

"We're going inside." Daisy said. "You can just stay here and, um, watch for big scary dragons."

They went inside one of the abandoned castle's windows.

"Okay. Yeah. You go, I'll stay and-"

Fluttershy stopped in fear and she exclaimed in fear. "What? Dragons? Daisy!"

Fluttershy immediately ran inside, but ended up getting stuck.

"Guys," Fluttershy said, struggling to get herself through. "I can't-I mean- Guys help!"

Daisy giggled. "Oh, Fluttershy." she said.

"Fluttershy, you are funny." Pinkie Pie said as she laughed.

Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike pull hard to help Fluttershy out.

"Daisy. Do you really think they're might be scary dragons around here?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Fluttershy, don't be such a filly." Daisy joked.

"I'm not a filly." Fluttershy said angrily.

Unknown to the group, a giant dragon passed by outside.

With a pop, Fluttershy finally got thought the hole. They continued through the abandoned castle as Spike said, nervously. "This is great. I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner-"

He stopped when he heard a noise, which made him scream. He ran backwards in to a pillar, causing a cove in.

"**GUYS!**" He shouted and heliotherapy bumped into Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash, knocking them over and the eleven of them tumbled to the floor. Spike was shaking in fear until Rarity kissed his cheek and Daisy comforted him.

"Are you okay Spike?" Daisy asked, comforting Spike to calm him down.

"Yeah, sure. No prob-I'm okay." Spike nodded.

"Shh." Daisy said as if she sensed something and ran upward into another room.

Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike ran up after her and they looked around until Daisy saw something. It was a fork, but Daisy didn't know it.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Daisy exclaimed as she smiled and stared at the object in awe.

"Wow!" Merida exclaimed as she and Matt swam up to Daisy.

"Cool! But what is it?" Matt asked with a shrug.

"It looks like some party object to me." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"I don't know, but I bet Louis and Ray will." Daisy smiled putting the fork into her orange duffel bag.

She went around the room to find more items while Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike had the feeling that they were being watched.

"What's that? Do you hear something?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Daisy picks up a smoking pipe and looked at it in confusion.

"I wanna know what this one is?" Daisy thought.

"Daisy!" Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike asked, scared.

Unknown to them and from behind them, the huge dragon from before, Malefor, came quietly up behind them.

"Guys, will you relax, nothing is going to happen." Daisy said.

Matt and Merida then turned around slowly to see Malefor about to take a huge chomp out of them. Spike, Pinkie Pie and Applejack noticed this and freaked.

"**DAISY! IT'S A DRAGON! AN EVIL ONE!**" Matt shouted as he, Merida and the others ran over to Daisy, getting her attention.

Daisy then saw Malefor and yelled out and the eleven ran up to the next level, with Malefor following.

On the next level, the group were running towards the exits when Malefor came up in front of them, making the ponies and little baby dragons yell out. They keep running and running. Merida got stuck in the porthole, but Matt, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike and Daisy pushed Merida through making her through and out of the abandoned castle.

Malefor burst through the porthole, making a big hole . He chased Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike around and around as they ran upwards the abandoned castle. Then Matt, Miharu and Spike went splat against a part of the mast. They got a dazed look on their face and starts sinking.

Daisy, Merida, Frankie and Twilight Sparkle immediately noticed this and went back for them, grabbed them and saw Malefor running their way. The four then ran out of the way in time for Malefor to get half of his body through a hole in the hole. Daisy then used her horn and trapped Malefor in the hole. Daisy, Merida, Frankie and the rest ran off as Fluttershy went back over to Malefor.

"You big bully!" Fluttershy snapped angrily and then they blew a big raspberry at the dragon which chomped at her after she backed up and she ran off after Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.

"Fluttershy, you're really are a coward." Daisy giggled.

"I am not." Fluttershy shouted unhappily.

"Yes you are." Rainbow Dash said.

"Am not!" Fluttershy said.

* * *

Later, on a the human portal, a alligator and a firefly named Lois and Ray were humming a little tune as they looked though a pair of binoculars and fiddled with them.

"Louis, Ray!" A familiar voice called.

The alligator and firefly got startled and Louis looked through the binoculars seeing that Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike were a few miles away. But Louis was really looking through the wrong end of the binoculars.

"Whoa. Pony off the port bow!" Louis exclaimed. "Daisy, how you doing, kid?"

Louis then lowered his binoculars to see that Daisy and the others were in front of him.

"Whoa, what a run." Ray said.

"Guys, look what we found." Daisy said with a smile, taking her duffle bag and putting it on the ground.

"Yeah." Miharu said. "We were in a abandoned castle."

"It was real cool creepy." Frankie replied.

"It was totally **AWESOME!** Filled with human stuff!" Rainbow Dash added.

"Human stuff, huh? Let me see." Ray said. He picked up the duffle bag and picked up the fork.

"Look at this." Ray smirked. "This is very unusual."

"What? What is it?" Daisy asked eagerly.

"It's a dinglehopper." Ray explained. "Humans used these little babies to straighten their hair out." He continued as he demonstrated by putting the fork in his hair, and spun it around. "See? Just give it a little twirl here and yank there and voila!"

After yanking on his hair with the fork, Ray had a hairstyle similar to Matt's and Miharu's.

"After that, you've got yourself a awesome hairstyle that humans go nuts over." Ray finished and handed the fork back to Dsisy.

"A dinglehopper." Daisy repeated.

Frankie and Miharu then took the pipe out of Daisy's duffle bag and asked, "What about that one?"

The aligator then took the pipe and exclaimed in excitement, "Oh man! This I haven't seen in years! This is awesome! It's ailed, a banded, bubblus snarfblatt."

"Wow!" Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike said to each other.

"Now the snarfblatt dates back to prehistorical times when humans used to sit around and stared at each other all day." Louis explained.

On "stare at each other all day," Louis came to Daisy's face and stared at her in the eye.

"Sounds pretty boring." Merida yawned.

"It was boring." Louis stepped back from Daisy explaining. "So they invented this snarfblatt to make fine music. Allow me."

Louis then demonstrated by blowing into the pipe only to blow hard he nearly choked.

When Daisy heard the word "music", she gasped. "Music?" she exclaimed.

"It's disgusting!" Louis exclaimed about the pipe.

"Oh, the concert!" Twilight exclaimed. "Oh my gosh. Celestia's gonna kill us!"

Daisy then started putting the stuff back in her duffle bag as Pinkie Pie gasped. "The concert was today?"

Applejack glared at Pinkie Pie and said, "Pinkie! How could you forget?"

"I thought it was Party time with Pinkie Pie." Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"We're so doomed." Rainbow Dash groaned.

Louis looked over the pipe saying, "I could turn this thing into a planter fore later days."

"I'm sorry, I gotta go!" Daisy said as she snatched the pipe.

With that, she, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike ran off. When they were a mile away from Ray and Louis, Daisy turned back towards Ray and Louis and called. "Thank you, guys!"

"Anytime, kid, anytime." Ray called out.

* * *

Unknowing to Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike, two creatures named Changelings. watched them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark lair, a changeling woman was watching Daisy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and the other running via the crystal ball as she sat on a throne. She was a changeling with dark cerulean mane, moderate harlequin eyes, a twisted horn, and has a very dark gray coat; Her name was Queen Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.

"Yes, hurry home, young student. We wouldn't want to miss Celestia's celebration, do we?" Queen Chrysalis then scoffs. "Celebration indeed. Yeah right. In my day, we had fantastical feats when I lived in the palace."

As she said that part, Queen Chrysalis took a shrimp from a shrimp invested cabinet and ate the shrimp.

"And now, look at me, wasted away to practically nothing. Banished and exiled and practically starving while she and her flimsy pony folk celebrate. Well, I'll give them something to celebrate about! **CHANGELINGS!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at The Changelings, one hits himself on the head and rubbed it.

"I want you to keep an eye on this pretty little student of hers." Chrysalis ordered.

The Changelings nodded and they ran quickly after Daisy.

* * *

Back in the dark lair, Queen Chrysalis smiled evil as she finished, "She may be the key to Celestia's and Luna's undoing."

She chuckled evilly, plotting her revenge.


	4. Daisy's Dreams

**Here is the next chapter where I sing one of my favorite songs from the movie and also go to the human portal.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Daisy's Dreams**

Good news and bad news.

The good news is that Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike got back to the castle.

The bad news is that by the time they got back, the concert was over. And right now, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia and Mushu were scolding Daisy in the throne room.

Meanwhile, outside the door,Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike paced back and forth until 4 little fillies showed up.

The first one was a little Earth Pony with yellow fur, a red mane and a red bow; Her name is Apple Bloom, Applejack's little sister .

The second was a Unicorn pony with light grey fur, with light purple/pink mane with pale light grayish harlequin eyes; Her name is Sweetie Belle, Rarity's little sister.

The third was a little Pegasus pony with orange fur and messy purple mane, with grayish purple eyes; her name is Scootaloo .

The fourth and final one was an Earth pony with light brown fur, dark/light red mane and tail with light green eyes, and has freckles on her face; She's Babs Seed, Applejack and Apple Bloom's cousin. Together, they are The Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"What happened?" Apple Bloom asked.

Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike turn towards them and said. "Daisy's in trouble again."

"Let me guess: She missed the concert." Sweetie Belle said while rolling her eyes.

"You know?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, we heard Celestia scolding her from outside." Apple Bloom said.

"Word does get around Equestria pretty fast." Babs Seed added.

"Who knows what the princess is saying to Daisy?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, like only we can actually see or hear the conversation." Twilight said.

"I see a crack in the door." Apple Bloom said.

Then Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed could hear the conversation as clear as a bell.

* * *

_**From inside the room…**_

"I just don't know what we're gonna do with you, young lady." Celestia said to Daisy.

"Princess Celestia, I'm sorry. I just forgot." Daisy apologized.

"As a result of your reckless behavior." Luna began to scold.

"Careless and reckless behavior." Mushu added.

"The entire celebration was uh," Celestia said.

"Well, it's was ruined! That's all! Completely destroyed!" Mushu snapped at Daisy. "This concert was the pinnacle of my distinguished career, Now because of you, I'm now the laughing stocks of the entire Equestria!"

Outside of the door, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed had heard enough and barged in and swam up to Celestia, Luna, Mushu and Daisy.

"But it wasn't her fault!" Miharu snapped in Daisy's defense.

"Yeah. The dragon chased us." Frankie explained. "Then we fought him. Actually, we ran away from him. Then we were safe."

"But then this alligator and firefly named Louis and Ray came and it was "This was this" and " that was that" and…" Fluttershy explained

"Alligator? Firefly?" Luna asked, interrupting Fluttershy.

"Uh-oh." Frankie said, realizing she, Miharu and Fluttershy blurted out too much s they hid behind the others who glared at them.

"Daisy, you went up to the portal again, didn't you? Didn't you?" Luna demanded.

"Nothing…happened." Daisy responded nervously.

"Oh, Daisy, how many times must we go through this?" Celestia scolded. "You could have been seen by one of those barbarians. By…by one of these humans"

"Princess Celestia, they're not barbarians!" Daisy argued with a snap.

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see one of my youngest students snared by some stable?" Luna asked.

"I'm 16 years old! I'm not a child anymore!" Daisy snapped in annoyance.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady." Celestia said, angrily. "As long you live under Equestria, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you'll just listen!" Daisy started.

"Not another word!" Luna shouted angrily. " And I am never **NEVER** to hear of you going up to the human portal again! **IS THAT CLEAR?**"

Daisy then turns towards Celestia and Luna with an angry look as she was about to snap at them in agreement. But before Daisy could even open her mouth it starts to tremble and she ran off angrily. But before they left to follow Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed, angrily glared at Celestia and Luna and ran off after their friend.

Celestia felt guilty as she sat down in her throne while Luna and Mushu sat next to her.

"Hmph. Teenagers." Mushu said rolling his eyes. "They think they know everything, You give them an inch and they'll ran all over you."

"Do you, uh, think...Luna...and...I were too hard on her?" Celestia asked.

"Defiantly not." Mushu said and then explained. "Why if Daisy was my student I'd show her who was boss. And none of this "flitting to the portal seeing Louis and Ray" and other much nonsense. No Sir, I'd keep her under tight control."

That's when Luna got a brilliant idea. "You're absolutely right, Mushu." Celestia agreed

"Of course." Mushu said proudly.

"Daisy needs constant supervision." Luna said.

"Constant." Mushu agreed.

"Someone to watch over her to keep her out of trouble." Celestia said.

"All this time." Mushu agreed.

"And you, are the perfect one to do it." Luna exclaimed.

* * *

Later, Mushu was walking down the hallway as he grumbled to himself. "How did I got myself into these situations. I should be writing symphonies, not tagging after some headstrong teenager!" He complained.

Then Mushu looked to their left and saw Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed outside the courtyard. The 16 then ran off. Mushu run after them and noticed this.

"What is that girl up to?" Mushu asked himself, running after Daisy and the gang.

* * *

Later, Mushu had followed the group to Twilight's library. They were a yard from them and they hid behind a rock.

Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed then looked around to see if anyone was watching them. At that moment, Mushu knelt down so he won't be discovered.

Daisy and Twilight opened a door that covered the entrance to a basement and the 16 went inside.

Mushu ran inside, but when the door closed, Mushu's tail got stuck. He then tried to get himself free. And then with a pop, Mushu finally got free and he got sent flying into a bill. He bounced of it and land on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Wow." Mushu said, when he saw the place, seeing that it was full of human stuff. Then they saw Daisy examining the fork s the others looked at her in concern.

"Daisy are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Daisy sighs sadly. "If only I could make them understand." she said, referring to Luna and Celestia.

"Huh?" Mushu asked in confusion.

"Why?" Fluttershy asked Daisy.

"I just don't see things the way they do." Daisy continued. "I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things…could be bad."

Mushu then ran behind a barrel and watched Daisy who began to sing.

Daisy:_** Look at this stuff**_

_**Isn't it neat?**_

_**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete**_

She puts the fork on a candelabra that already had a knife and a spoon on it.

_**Wouldn't you think that I'm the girl?**_

_**The girl who has everything**_

Matt ran to a globe and ran around it, holding Merida's hand.

_**Look at this trove**_

_**Treasures untold**_

Matt and Merida stop swimming and watches as the globe starts spinning fast.

_**How many wonders can one library hold**_

Pinkie Pie ran to a chest which held gold and jewel sand opens it.

_**Looking around here, you'd think**_

_**Sure, she's got everything**_

_**I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty**_

_**I got whozets and whatzits galore**_

_**You want thingamabobs?**_

_**I got 20**_

Daisy got out a case of corkscrews and showed it to the others. She then puts it down sadly and sighs.

_**But who cares**_

_**No big deal**_

_**I want more**_

Mushu continued to watch as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to see where this was going.

Dani:_** I wanna be where the people are**_

She looked up at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style.

_**I wanna see**_

_**Wanna see them dancing**_

She spun it around a bit.

_**Walking around in those-**_

"What do you call them?" Dani asked.

Apple Bloom held up her hooves and pointed at it.

"Oh, feet." Daisy giggled. She then played with Apple Bloom's hooves making her giggle.

"Hmm." Mushu said, rolling his eyes.

_**Walkin' on hooves, **_

_**You don't get to far**_

_**Legs are acquired for jumping, dancing **_

_**Strolling along down a-**_

"What's that word again?" Daisy wondered.

Daisy: _**Street**_

_**Up where they walk **_

_**Up where they run**_

_**Up where they stay **_

_**All day in the sun**_

_**Wandering free**_

_**Wish I could be **_

_**Part of that world**_

Mushu continued to walk around until he bumped into something and he saw A MONSTER! But it was actually his reflections in a funhouse mirror. This made him scream. He then tumbled backwards on the lantern.

_**What would I say**_

_**If I could live out of Equestria  
**_

_**What would I pay **_

_**To spend a day warm on the sand**_

Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed then lay on the ground, smiling. Daisy then sat up sadly.

_**Betcha on land**_

_**They'd understand**_

_**That they don't reprimand their daughters**_

_**Bright young women**_

_**Sick of swimming**_

_**Ready to stand**_

The sixteen then ran over to a bookcase and Daisy picked up a book and looked through it.

_**And ready to know what the people know**_

_**Ask them my questions and get some answers**_

Meanwhile, Mushu rolled dizzily in the lantern. Then Daisy and the others were looking at a painting of a woman with a lit candle.

_**What's a fire and why does it**_

_**(What's the word?) Burn?**_

_**When's it my turn**_

_**Wouldn't I love**_

Daisy looked up towards a portal in the side of the basement as the others smiled.

_**Love to explore that shore up above**_

_**Out of the Equestria  
**_

She then looked sadly with Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed watching sadly.

_**Wish I could be**_

_**Part of that world**_

The song ended when Mushu fell out of the lantern and then caused a crash which made everyone besides Daisy hide. She then saw Mushu covered with random objects as he had a necklace along with a pipe in his mouth while his chin lying across a post. Mushu seemed to be glaring at Daisy intently.

"Mushu?" Daisy asked in surprise.

Mushu spat out the pipe of this mouth as he stood up, getting the stuff off as he asked, "Daisy, what are you-How could you-**WHAT IS ALL THIS?**"

"It's-uh-it's just my collection." Daisy replied nervously. Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed got out of their hiding places as Daisy spoke.

"Oh, I see, your collection." Mushu said as the composer/dragon got more angry as he shouted, "**IF CELESTIA AND LUNA KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE, THEY WOULD-**"

"You're not gonna tell them, are you?" Rainbow Dash asked wit a worried look on her face.

"Oh, please, Mushu. They would never understand." Daisy asked.

"Daisy, you're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with my, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." Mushu said, taking Daisy's hand and the group began to walk off when Daisy heard a noise.

"What do you suppose?" Daisy asked in confusion, running off to find the source of the noise.

"Daisy! Daisy!" Mushu called. Him and Daisy's friends then ran up after Daisy.

* * *

Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Mushu later found Daisy on the human world watching a dock that was near them which fireworks shot up from. Daisy then giggled.

"Daisy, what are you-" Mushu began to scold until he looked towards the dock and gasped. "**OH MY EQUESTRIA!**"

"Cool!" Applejack said.

"**A PARTY!, A HUMAN PARTY!**, Oh, I love parties." Pinkie Pie said as she took out her party cannon and confetti came out of the blast.

Daisy then ran towards the dock where the party was at.

"Daisy? **DAISY! PLEASE! COME BACK!**" Mushu shouted in despair. He then turns towards the group, "Let's go! We must run after her!"

The others nodded and all of them ran after Daisy, who did not know that one great thing she would find on the dock that night.


	5. A Pony in Love

**Here is the next chapter we all been waiting for, and basically the main plot of the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Pony in Love**

Daisy ran over to the dock and went to the side. She then looked on to see that there was a party.

When she looked to her right, she saw Mightyena wandering around for someone or something. He then stopped and sniffs something and sniffed the ground as he came towards Daisy.

"Aah!" Daisy said quietly as she hid, a bit scared.

She then decided to see if Mightyena had left, only to see him face to face. He then licked her cheek.

"Mightyena! Where are you?" A voice called out.

This got Mightyena's attention and he turned around and ran off for the source of voice while Daisy looked on while she rubbed her cheek that the Pokemon licked.

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha was looking for Mightyena. Then all of a sudden, Mightyena came and licked Sasuke's face. "What'cha doing boy?" Sasuke asked, with a smile.

Daisy then saw Sasuke and gasped. She then smiled because Sasuke was the cutest teenage boy she had seen in her life. Her eyes began to form into big pink hearts.

"I think I'm in love." Daisy said with a smile.

"Hey, there sweetie! Quite a show, eh." Two voices was heard.

Daisy turned around to see Louis and Ray there.

"Guys, be quiet! They'll hear you." The 16 year old alicorn pony scolded.

"Oh, I get it. We're being entreating." Louis said with a smirk, then he shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up. "**WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!**"

Daisy then pulled Louis down angrily, while Ray flew to them "Quiet!" she snapped. Daisy then pointed to Sasuke who played the flute as Mightyena sat next to him. "I've never seen a human this close before. Oh…he's handsome, isn't he?" Daisy said in awe.

Louis looked at Mightyena, thinking Daisy was talking about him. "I dunno, he looks kind of Pokemon to me." Louis said, shrugging.

"Not that one, the one playing the snarfblatt." Daisy said, turning Louis' head towards Sasuke.

Then KT came on the dock as he got everyone's attention. "Quiet! Quiet! **QUIET!**" He said getting everyone's attention.

"Thank you." KT said with a smile as he calmed down. "Now it's my greatest pleasure to give my friend, Sasuke a very special, very expensive, and very loyal birthday present."

Everyone laughed at KT's remark.

"Ah, KT, you shouldn't have." Sasuke said.

"No problem," KT said while he gave Flynn the cue.

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" KT said.

Then Flynn pulled out a sheet off the object and the object was a statue of Sasuke getting ready to attack his opponents with his ninja powers.

"_Okay, this is _**NOT** _what I have to have."_ the real Sasuke thought as he looked at the statue in disgust.

Mightyena growled at the statue in disgust.

Sasuke then looked at his friend. "Gee, KT. It's kind of…nice."

"I go this for you. But I hoped this statue would become a wedding present." KT said.

"Oh KT,. Don't start." Sasuke told him as he walked towards the end of the dock as Daisy, Louis and Ray hid. The ninja prince then got a telescope out and looked through it at the sea as he continued. "I mean, you aren't still mad That I didn't fall for Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka or Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, are you?"

"Sasuke, don't take this the wrong way, but the whole kingdom wants you to marry the right girl." KT said.

Sasuke then sat on the deck, watching in the sea, the sky and the portal that leads to Equestria, "Well, she's out there somewhere. I just haven't found her yet." Sasuke replied as Daisy smiled upon hearing this.

"Perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." KT replied.

"Believe me, KT. When I do, I'll know. It will BAM- hit me like lightning." Sasuke said.

Then the sky grew dark and a flash of lightning tore through the sky. That caused Sasuke and KT's attention. Then wind was blowing really hard. Suddenly, the lighting began to strike on the dock, making fire in it.

* * *

Daisy and Louis began to run for their lives.

"I can't believe one Lighting can do that." Louis said as they reached Daisy's friends and Mushu.

"Looks like the party is done." Pinkie Pie said as Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

* * *

Back on the dock, the guests and KT began to run also for their lives. Sasuke began to help turning the fire with water, but he could not.

"Sasuke, is no use, we must go." KT said as he grabbed his friend. Suddenly they all heard a sound. Sasuke turned around and saw Mightyena trapped in the fire.

"Mightyena." Sasuke exclaimed as he went back to where his Pokemon was at. He ran to the place, he had found Mightyena near the burning dock.

"Mightyena, go with KT, **NOW GO!**" Sasuke yelled. The Pokemon obeyed and went to where KT was. KT began to get the Pokemon with a smile, but then began to notice that something wrong was happening.

"**SASUKE!**" KT yelled. Sasuke looked that the fire had reached the gunpowder from the fireworks. Suddenly, the dock began to explode.

Daisy and her friends looked at what just happened. Daisy began to run to there.

"**DAISY!**" Applejack yelled on seeing her friend leave. Daisy began to look around at the destroyed dock and saw Sasuke _(who's clothes are a little tattered)_ lying there unconscious. Knowing that she must save him, Daisy began to use her powers and began to levitate Sasuke up to the closest shore.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy was laying next to Sasuke's unconscious body. Louis and Ray came up to them.

Daisy looked up at them. "Guys, is he…dead?"

Louis opened Sasuke's eyelid a bit and closed it. "It's hard to tell." he said. He went to his foot and listened to it, because Louis was an idiot. **(A.N. Just for the Story)** "I can hear no heartbeat." he said.

Then Sasuke started breathing, but didn't actually wake up.

"No, wait! He's breathing." Daisy said in relief. "He's so handsome." She strokes' Sasuke's hair as she began to sing.

Daisy: _**what would I give**_

_**To live where you are?**_

_**What would I pay**_

_**To stay here beside you?**_

At that moment, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Mushu run up onto the shore and they looked up at Daisy.

_**What would I do to see you**_

_**Smiling at me?**_

When Mushu saw Daisy next to Sasuke, he stared for a minute and his jaw dropped open as far it could, but Louis closed it for him.

_**Where would we walk?**_

_**Where would we run?**_

_**If we can stay all day in the sun?**_

_**Just you and me**_

Sasuke began to open his eyes and woke up and saw Daisy, looking over him. Although Sasuke was just waking up and the sun was burning, he couldn't see Daisy clearly, but just a blur until it cleared. He smiled, because he knew a girl was singing to him.

_**And I could be **_

_**Part of your world**_

And then Mightyena ran up to Daisy's way, making her hide with the others. Mightyena came up to Sasuke who struggled to get up and licked his cheek and looked back towards Daisy who ran to the portal for Equestria.

"Sasuke!" One familiar voice called.

Then KT ran up to Sasuke and helped him to his feet. His outfit looked pretty tattered as well.

"Don't scare me like that. I nearly had a heart attack." KT said.

"KT, you're never going to believe this in a million years, but a girl rescued me." Sasuke told his friend.

"Wha...?" KT was bewildered.

"She was singing, and she had the most beautiful voice." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like someone's swallowed too much seawater from the dock, Let's go." KT said.

With that, Sasuke, KT and Mightyena walked up to the castle.

Meanwhile Daisy and the others watched the entire thing from behind the rocks.

"Okay, we're gonna forget this whole thing ever happened." Mushu explained. "Princess Celestia will never know. If you won't tell her. I won't tell her. I'll stay in one piece."

Daisy continued to eye Sasuke as she concluded her song.

Daisy:_** I don't know when **_

_**I don't know how**_

_**But I know something's starting right now**_

_**Watch and you'll see**_

_**Someday I'll be**_

_**Part of your world**_

* * *

Meanwhile The Changelings watched the whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis was watching the entire thing in her lair from her pets' point of view as well. She then laughed.

"Oh, I can't stand it! It's too easy!" Chrysalis exclaimed in disbelief/happiness. "The child is in love with a human and not just any human. **A PRINCE!** Her mentors will love that." she said in sarcasm/smirk.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's headstrong lovesick student would make a charming addition to my little garden." she finished.

Chrysalis then eyed a bunch of sea worms who cowered in fear as she cackled.


	6. In Equestria

**Here is the next chapter where we have a musical number and when Celestia and Luna discover about Sasuke thanks to Mushu.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: In Equestria  
**

At Equestria, the next day, the girls are outside the dressing room. Daisy was inside the room, dressing or singing.

"Daisy, time to come out. You have been in there all morning." Jessy called.

Soon Daisy came out, singing to herself, seemingly happily obviously to everything around her.

"What's with her?" Emmy asked in confusion.

Daisy then bumped into Celestia and Luna.

"Oh! Morning, Princess Luna, Morning Princess Celestia." Daisy greeted as she puts a flower behind Celestia's and Luna's ear. She then leaves, continuing to sing to herself.

"Oh, she's, like totally got it bad." Tracy said.

"What? What have she got?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious, Princess Luna?" Raina asked and then said romantically, "Daisy's in love."

"Yeah." The other four girls said with a dreamily look.

"My student?" Luna asked in shock as she took the flower Daisy put behind her ear. "In love?" Then she smiled, thinking of Daisy falling in love with someone.

* * *

Later at a garden, Mushu is pacing back and forth a big nervous wreck. Daisy is on the garden happily playing with the flowers.

"Okay, so far, so good." Mushu said. "I don't think Princess Celestia or Luna knows. But I don't think we can't keep something like this a secret for long."

While Mushu pace, Daisy begins to pick petals off a flower while thinking of Sasuke on her mind.

"He loves me.." Daisy said as she picked a flower, then says disappointingly as she picks another, "Hmm, he loves me not." then she picked off the last petal and exclaims "He loves me!" Then she starts to giggle in an excited way. "I knew it!"

"Daisy, stop talking crazy." Mushu snapped as he ran to Daisy.

"I gotta see him again! Tonight! Louis and Ray know where he lives."

"Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in Equestria where it belongs." Mushu complained.

"I'll ran up to his castle," Daisy said. "Then The Cutie Mark Crusaders can play around to get his attention and then we'll go…" Daisy continued, but got cut off by Mushu.

"Down here is your home!" Mushu snapped as he pointed down.

"Daisy, listen to me." Mushu said. "The human world is a mess. Life in Equestria is better than anything they got up there." then he started to sing

Mushu: _**The grass is always greener**_

_** In somebody else's lake**_

_**Your dream about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

Daisy turned her head away, angrily.

_**Just look at the world around you**_

_**Right here o the ocean floor**_

A lot of birds fled around Daisy, who enjoys it and flies a little upward as she twirls a lot.

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more are you looking for?**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**Darling, it's better**_

_**Down where It's prettier**_

_**Take it from me**_

_**Up on the land they work all day**_

_**Up in the sun they slave away**_

_**While we devoting**_

_**Full time to running**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

Mushu runs up to Shoeshine who's playing the drums. Then he does the drums.

Mushu and Shoeshine:_** In here all the ponies are happy**_

Mushu: _**As off through the skies they jump**_

Mushu and Shoeshine:_** The ponies on the land ain't happy**_

Mushu:_** They're sad cause they're in the corral**_

As Mushu sings that, a sad looking pony was trapped inside a corral.

_**The pony in the corral is lucky**_

_**They're in for a worser fate**_

_**One day when the boss gets tired**_

On "tired" Mushu uses his fire to open the corral.

Pony: _**Guess who's gonna leave the place  
**_

Mushu:_** No way! In Equestria  
**_

Daisy was fidgeting with the same flowers.

_**In Equestria  
**_

Suddenly, one flower pops up from the ground, revealing a butterfly.

_**Nobody beats us, even in contests, not even run  
**_

Then a bunch of butterflies pop up and ran around Daisy.

_**In fricassee**_

Mushu saw a hook, picks it up and puts it in a Earth Pony and the Pony didn't like it.

_**We what the land folks love to cook**_

_**In Equestria we're off the hook**_

_**we've got the troubles**_

_**Life is Magical, In Equestria  
**_

The Pony spat the hook at Mushu. Luckily, Mushu dodged it.

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here naturally **_

Lily Valley, Rose, Cherry Berry:_** Naturally-ee**_

Mushu: _**Even the unicorns and the Pegasus  
**_

_**They get the urge and start to play**_

Then the pegasus played a clarinet like thing while a unicorn used rocks as symbols.

_**We got the spirit, you got to hear it**_

_** In Equestria  
**_

**_Mrs. Cake_**_** played the flute**_

**_Mr. Cake_**_** played the harp**_

_**Alula played the bass**_

_**And she's sounding sharp**_

_**Berry Punch play the brass**_

_**Zecora played the tub**_

_**Big McIntosh is the duke of soul**_

Big McIntosh:___Eeyup_  


Mushu:_** Pound and Pumpkin Cake can play**_

_**Joe on the strings**_

_**Spitfire rocking out**_

_**Cheerilee she sing**_

_**Granny Smith and Daring Do  
**_

_**They know where it's at **_

_**And look at Angel GO!**_

Rainbow Dash began to run to Daisy, with no one seeing her. Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle ran to where Rainbow Dash was going. Rainbow whispered into Daisy's ear while Pinkie and Twilight listen from Daisy's other ear. Daisy smiled and they all ran off.

Mushu:_** YEEEAAAAAAHH!**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

Ponies: _**In Equestria  
**_

Mushu was riding on a Earth Pony and jump off them.

**_Mushu: _**_**When the sardine**_

_**Begin the beguine **_

_**It's music to me(us)**_

_**What do they got? A lot of sand**_

As he sang, he picked up some sand and tosses it.

_**We got a hot pony band**_

_**Each little filly here**_

_**Know how to jam here **_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**Each Pegasus here**_

_**Cutting a rug here**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

_**Each unicorn here**_

_**Know how to wail here**_

_**That's why it's better**_

_**Here at Ponyville  
**_

_**Ya, we in luck here **_

_**Down in the muck here**_

_**In Equestria  
**_

When Mushu finish the song, everyone noticed that Daisy had left.

"Daisy?" Mushu asked.

Everyone, but Mushu leave the scene now.

"Somebody's got to nail that girl's hooves to the floor." Mushu whined.

"Mushu!" A voice called out. Mushu turned to see Diamond Tiara coming to them.

"Mushu, I've been looking everywhere for you." Diamond Tiara said. "I got an important message from Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia!" Mushu asked in fear. Diamond Tiara nodded.

"She wishes to see you right away." Diamond Tiara said. "Something about Daisy." Then she ran off, leaving Mushu in a big panic state.

"He knows." Mushu exclaimed.

* * *

At the throne room, Luna looks at the flower Daisy has given her and Celstia, while waiting for Mushu.

"Let's see now," Luna chuckles smiling. "Oh, who could the lucky stallion be?" Luna then looks up and sees Mushu at the entrance. She clears her throat as she hid the flower behind her and said, "Come in, Mushu."

"I must not overreact." Mushu said to himself. "I must remain calm."

Mushu ran off over to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. When he got there, Mushu said in a really high pitched voice, "Yes?"

He notices, clears his throat and he said in a normal voice, "Yes, Princess Celestia."

"Now, Mushu, Me and Luna are concerned about Daisy." Celestia said, then asked. "have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately."

"Um…peculiar." Mushu asked nervously.

"You know, daydreaming a lot, singing to herself…" Celestia explained. "You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh, well, I-" Mushu stammered. His eyes become scared looking.

"Mushu," Luna said, getting a bit anxious.

"Hmm?" Mushu asked nervously. Gastwells signaled him to come closer and he did.

"I know you have been keeping something from Luna and I" Celestia said.

Mushu gulped, then asked nervously, "Keeping something?" He then began to sweat.

"About Daisy." Luna responded. Mushu looked down at his feet seeing that they were shaking. The dragon-composer held them as he still look back at the princesses

"Daisy…?" Mushu said.

"In love?" Celestia asked, smiling devilishly. That did it. Mushu couldn't hold it any longer.

"_**I TRIED TO STOP HER, PRINCESS!" **_Mushu cried as he got on his feet and looked like he was begging.

"_**SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN," **_Mushu cried. _**"I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM HUMANS! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE! THEY-" **_But Mushu was cut off on her sentence by Luna.

"Humans?" Luna asked, then yelled angrily. "**WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?**"

"Humans?" Mushu lied, smiling nervously. "Who said anything about humans?"

Then Luna grabs Mushu by the tail and ran off with Celestia following.


	7. Destruction of Daisy's basement

**Here is the next chapter where there is a little sad scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Destruction of Daisy's basement**

Later, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed led Daisy back into her basement.

"Guys, why can' t you just tell me what this is all about." Daisy whined.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Babs Seed told her.

"Close your eyes." Apple Bloom said.

The sixteen year old alicorn student nodded and closed her eyes.

The group then led Daisy further into the basement. "Ta-da!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, when they were all the way into the grotto. Daisy opened her eyes and gasped when she saw…

"Sasuke Uchiha's statue." Daisy exclaimed in surprise. "Guys, you're the awesomeness!" she said as she hugged her friends.

"Spike and I found it where we were looking for gems." Matt said.

"It wasn't easy, but it was worth it and here it is, Daisy, darling." Rarity said as she pointed to the statue.

Daisy went over to the statue. "It looks like him. It even has his eyes." She exclaimed, admiring the statue and she pretended, "Oh, Sasuke, run away with you? I don't know. It's kind of awesome."

She then laughed and spun around. She'd never been so happy in her entire life. She stopped and gasped when she saw Luna and Celestia in the entrance with an intent look on their face.

"Princess Luna! Princess Celestia!" Daisy gasped in shock.

Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Spike hid behind a treasure chest and peeked at the conversation. Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed hid behind a drawer and did the same. Mushu was right behind Luna now looking down at the ground in guilt.

"I consider myself a reasonable princess." Luna said, walking to Daisy and she stopped a yard in front of her. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

Daisy bit her lip and began to explain, "But Princess Luna, I-" her sentence was cut short by Celestia.

"Now, is it true you rescued a human from an exploding dock?" Celestia demanded.

"Princess, I had to!" Daisy argued.

"Contact between the human world and the pony world is forbidden. Daisy, you know that, everybody knows that?" Luna scolded.

"He would've died." Daisy explained.

"One less human to worry about." Luna said coldly, turning around.

"You don't even know him!" Daisy snapped angrily.

"Know him? I don't have to know him!" Luna snapped. "They're all the same; powerless, savage, dangerous, they keep ponies in corrals in capable of having anything-"

That did it for Daisy because she couldn't hold it anymore. _**"PRINCESS LUNA, I LOVE HIM!" **_she shouted. The young alicorn gasped at her own words and covered her own mouth and hid behind the statue, but she still looked at Luna.

"Uh-oh." Miharu and Frankie said in worry.

"This can not be good." Rarity said while Spike and Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement.

"No." Luna said in disbelief and in shock. She then got angry. "Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a pony!" She yelled.

"I don't care anymore." Daisy pouted.

"So help me, Daisy, I'm going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." Luna said menacingly as her horn started to glow.

Then Luna fired lasers from her horn everywhere, destroying Daisy's valuables.

"Princess! No, stop, Luna! Please!" Daisy cried.

Daisy turned and realized that Luna and Celestia were going to destroy the statue of Sasuke once and for all. She then shouted, "Luna, Celestia, **NO!**"

But it was too late. both sisters shot a laser and destroyed the statue.

Daisy looked down at the remains of the statue in shock. Her shock then turned to sadness and started to cry as she buried her face in her hooves and lay face down on a rock. Luna's and Celestia's anger turned into guilt. They walk off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Mushu came out of their hiding spots and came over to Daisy.

Mushu then spoke to Daisy, "Daisy, I-"

"Just go away." Daisy said, still crying.

Mushu sighed sadly and walked off with the others following.

As Daisy continued crying, The Changelings came in through the hole in the top of the basement and stayed a yard behind her.

"Poor child. Poor sweet child." Changeling #1 said.

"She has a very serious problem." Changeling #2 said. "If only there was something we can do. There is something."

Daisy stopped crying, lifted her head up, dried her tears and looked at the evil changelings.

"Who-who are you?" Daisy asked, a little scared.

"Don't be scared." Changeling #1 said. "We represent someone who can help you?" As Changeling #2 said this, he floated around Daisy.

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true." Changeling #1 added. "Just imagine, you and Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Together forever." The changelings finished in unison.

Daisy didn't follow. "I-I don't understand." she responded.

"Queen Chrysalis… has great powers." Changeling #1 said.

The sixteen year old alicorn thought about this. "The queen of the Changelings?" she wondered. "Why that's-I couldn't possibly-" She then yelled, "No! I won't go with you! Just get out of here! Leave me in peace!" And with that, she buried her face in her hooves again and turned away.

"Suit yourself."Chageling #1 said.

"It was only a suggestion." Changeling #2 added.

As both changelings went towards the entrance of the basement, one of them pushed a piece of the statue of Sasuke to Daisy. Daisy looked at the piece and pick it up and looked at it sadly.

She then looked back a the changelings who almost left the basement.

"Wait." she called.

"Yessssssss?" The changelings asked, turning towards Daisy.

* * *

A minute later, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Mushu were outside, feeling sorry for Daisy.

Pinkie Pie sniffed, wiped a tear and spoke, "Poor Daisy."

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident." Mushu explained.

"Look." Applejack said. The group turned to see Daisy, walking off with the changelings after she opened the boulder.

"Daisy, where are you going?" Mushu asked as he and the others ran up to Daisy and the villains.

"I'm going to see Queen Chrysalis." Daisy said coldly.

Mushu and the others stopped dead in their tracks when they heard that name. Mushu grabbed Daisy by the mane and said, "Daisy, no! She's a demon! A monster!"

"Why don't you go tell Princess Luna and Princess Celestia! You're good at that!" Daisy yelled and shook Mushu off her mane. Then she ran angrily with the Changelings.

"But I-" Mushu stammered and turned towards Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed with a determined look on. "Come on!" he said.

They ran after Daisy and the Changelings in hot pursuit fearful that Daisy would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives.


	8. Queen Chrysalis' Deal

**Here is the next chapter where I meet Queen Chrysalis and make a deal to her.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Queen Chrysalis' Deal**

Later, Daisy followed the changelings through a geyser field until they came to a twisted and evil looking castle. The young alicorn assumed that this was where Queen Chrysalis lived as she looked up at it nervously.

"This way." both changelings said in unison as they point inside an opening.

Daisy gulped nervously and followed them inside. She was a bit creeped by the interior of the castle hallways as she followed the changelings in. What really freaked Daisy out was the garden of souls where the plant like creatures looked at if they were telling Daisy this: "Don't go any farther. Turn back". then a creature grabbed onto Daisy's tail, making her yelp. She struggled until she ran up and off after the changelings until she came to a room.

"Come in. Come in, my child." A sinister female voice said. Daisy froze with shock and spun around to see Queen Chrysalis there.

"We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude." She scolded as she walk over to a mirror to put on make-up. "One might question your upbringing. Now then you're here because you have a thing for this boy. This, er…prince fellow named Sasuke Uchiha. Not to blame you. He is quite the catch, isn't he?"

As she continued using indium levers on all the items on every spread out items. She then used lipstick for her lips. "Well, angel-pony, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want…is to become a human yourself.

Daisy gasped upon hearing this. "Can you do it?" she asked with a light of hope inside her.

Queen Chrysalis smirked and turned towards Daisy. "My dear sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate ponies like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to."

Daisy became a bit nervous as the evil queen began to sing.

Queen Chrysalis:_** I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**_

_**They weren't kidding when they call me, well, a witch**_

The Changelings snickered earning a glare from Queen Chrysalis, making them shut up.

_**But you'll find that nowadays, I mended all my ways**_

_**Repented seen the light and made a switch **_

_**True? Yes.**_

_**And I fortunately now a little magic**_

_**It's a talent that I always have possessed **_

_**And here lately, please don't laugh**_

_**I use it on behalf**_

_**Of the miserable lonely and depressed**_

On her table, a hologram of a skinny stallion and a fat pony girl appeared.

"Pathetic." Queen Chrysalis thought as she continued singing.

Queen Chrysalis:_** Poor unfortunate souls**_

_**In pain**_

_**In need**_

_**This one longing to be thinner**_

_**That one wants to get he girl**_

_**And do I help them?**_

She snapped her fingers and the hologram stallion was more fit and the pony girl was more skinny. The two smiled and hugged.

_**Yes indeed**_

_**Those poor unfortunate souls**_

_**So sad**_

_**So true**_

Meanwhile, at a doorway to the entrance of the garden of souls, Mushu looking in and looked shocked. He then signaled for the others to come over. Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed came up. They then tiptoed/flied though the garden.

_**They come flocking to my cauldron **_

_**Crying "Spells, Chrysalis, Please!"**_

_**And I help them? **_

_**Yes I do**_

_**Now it's happened once or twice**_

_**Someone couldn't pay the price**_

_**And I'm afraid I had to rank them across the coals**_

The holograms then turned into the holograms of poor unfortunate souls, making Daisy gasp in horror.

_**Yes I've had the odd complaints**_

Chrysalis plucked one of those pink string things.

_**But on the whole I've been a saint **_(**A/N**: Yeah right)

On "saint", Chrysalis then puts the pink string over her head, making her look like a nun.

_**To those poor unfortunate souls**_

After that, Chrysalis walk over to Daisy, putting a hoove on the alicorn's shoulder. "Now here's the deal." she began to explain to Daisy as they walk over to the table. "I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that. 3 days. Now listen, this is important.'

As Chrysalis continued, a hologram of three sun based over a hologram of the earth. "Now, before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get handsome Sasuke Uchiha to fall in love with you. That is he's got to kiss you."

"Okay." Daisy said with a smirk.

"Not just any kiss, the kiss of true love." Chrysalis said as a hologram of a crown and a heart then shimmered.

"Cool. Sasuke Uchiha, here I come." Daisy said with a smile.

Unknown to anyone, Mushu, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed tiptoes/flew into the room and stayed at the doorway.

"If he does kiss you before the third day, you'll remain human…permanently." Chrysalis said as a silhouette of a human girl running, making Daisy smile.

"But if he doesn't kiss you, you'll turn back into a pony." Chrysalis said.

The hologram of the silhouetted girl of Daisy turned into a silhouette of Daisy in her pony form and the real Daisy frowned and the hologram faded.

"And…you belong…to me." Queen Chrysalis said in a dark tone.

"No, Daisy!" Spike yelled, but, without warning, The Changelings wrapped themselves him and the others.

"Have we got a deal?" Chrysalis asked Daisy.

"If I become human, I'll never be with my mentors or friends again." Daisy said, half to herself.

"That's right." Chrysalis agreed in fake shock. "But you'll have your ninja boy." She chuckled fiendishly, "Life is full of tough choices, isn't it." She chuckled again and realized something.

"Oh! And there is one more thing." Chrysalis said. "we haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any-" Daisy started, but she got cut off by Chrysalis.

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, a trifle." Chrysalis responded. "You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is…your voice."

Daisy gulped at the thought of this and put her hand on her throat. "My voice?" she asked nervously.

"You got it, sweetcakes." Chrysalis replied. "No more talking, singing, zip." She then popped her lip after "zip".

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Daisy asked, but was cut off again.

"You'll have you looks. Your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!" Chrysalis responded in rhythm like she was singing on "body language", she started shaking her flank and began to sing again.

Chrysalis:_** The men up there don't like a lot of blabber**_

_**They think a girl who gossips is a bore**_

As she said this, she went to a cupboard and opened it.

_**Yes, up there it's much preferred **_

_**For ladies not to say a word**_

_**And after all, dear, that is idle prattle for**_

_**Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation**_

She threw a few ingredients into a cauldron as Daisy looked on.

_**True gentlemen avoid it when they can**_

_**But they dote and swoon and fawn**_

_**On a lady who's withdrawn**_

_**It's she who holds her tongue who gets a man**_

Chrysalis then threw a tongue into the cauldron

_**Come on, you poor unfortunate soul, go ahead**_

_**Make your choice**_

As Chrysalis sang the next line, she made a vision of Sasuke smiling appear before Daisy who smiled lovingly at the image.

_**I'm a very busy woman**_

_**And I haven't got all day**_

_**It won't cost much**_

_**Just your VOICE!**_

As Chrysalis said that part, the vision of Sasuke looked like he was saying it and the vision disappeared as Chrysalis jumped forward, scaring the daylight out of Daisy.

_**Ya poor unfortunate soul**_

_**It's sad**_

_**But true**_

Chrysalis then put a hand on Daisy's shoulder and made a contract and quill appear.

_**If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet**_

_**You've got to pay the toll**_

_**Take a gulp, take a breath**_

_**Go ahead and sign the scroll**_

Daisy read the first part, which read, "I, hereby hand over to Queen Chrysalis, one voice. Signed X._"

_**Changelings, now I've got her, boys**_

_**The boss is on roll**_

_**This-poor-**_

A stern look came onto Daisy's face as she looked up.

_**Un-**_

Dani grabbed the pen as Mushu, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed gasp in shock.

_**Fortunate soul!**_

Daisy then turned her own head away while clenching her teeth as she signed "DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi" on the dotted line. When Daisy finished signing her own name, Chrysalis took the contract and smiled evilly. Her cauldron then started glowing blue.

Chrysalis:_** Beluga, sevruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea**_

As Chrysalis chanted this, a blue whirlwind appeared around her and Daisy who looked extremely nervous.

_**Larynxes, glacydis ad max laryngitis **_

_**La voce to me!**_

Then two huge green phantom like hands appeared. Each was to her left and right.

"Now…sing." Chrysalis ordered, darkly as she looked at Daisy with an insane look in her eyes and an evil toothy grin.

Daisy nodded nervously, took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Keep singing!" Chrysalis exclaimed.

Then one phantom hand held Daisy who was still singing still while the other went into her mouth and down her throat and took a gold glowing sphere out. It was Daisy's voice! Even though it was captured, Daisy's voice still sang. She then clasped her hand over her throat as she looked on with shock on her face. The phantom hands took the sphere to Chrysalis as it went into her necklace as she smiled fiendishly.

Then Chrysalis began to laugh wickedly as she used her horn to trap Daisy while she was transforming. Her hooves split in two and transformed into human legs. After the transformation was done, Daisy was now a 16 year old human girl with light tanned skin, the same eyes, long raven hair. The power that had her trapped, disappeared and Daisy landed on the ground.

Her friends ran over to her and helped her. Twilight begins to make a portal and Merida put Daisy on her back and they all run/fly to it as Chryalis continued laughing.

* * *

Then in the human world in an lake nearby, Sasuke's hometown, Daisy came out of the portal, gasping for air. Soon enough the others came up too and they help Daisy walk to shore.


	9. Meeting Sasuke Uchiha

**Here is the next chapter where I see Sasuke again, but this time, I can't speak.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Meeting Sasuke Uchiha**

On a lake near the castle, Sasuke was playing his flute(to the tune of _Part of Your World_) while Mightyena was watching Sasuke play on the flute. The ninja prince then stopped and sighed sadly as he stood up and Mightyena looked at Sasuke.

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head." Sasuke sighed as he went to Mightyena

"I looked everywhere Mightyena. Where is she?"

* * *

Meanwhile on another part of the shore, Daisy, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Mushu came up. They then tiptoed/flied though the lake. got washed up. Everyone besides Daisy was exhausted. Daisy who was sitting in the water woke up slowly and she touched where her hoove would be, but instead she touched what felt like skin. The 16 year old pony-human girl lifted her former hove and saw that she had human legs! She smiled knowing, that she's a human.

"Well, look at what the dragon dragged in!" Ray's voice called and Daisy looked up to see Ray and Louis coming towards her. When Ray saw that Daisy was a human, he didn't notice it. He stopped to where Daisy was sitting and continued in an excited tone.

"Look at ya! Look at you cherie! There's something different." He exclaimed and he took a guess. "Don't tell me. I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dingle hopper, right?"

Daisy shook her head in response.

"No? Okay. That's not what it is. Let me guess again." Ray said. "New accessories?"

Daisy shook her head in response again.

"No new accessories." Ray said as he paced back and forth, not even noticing Daisy's human legs. "I gotta admit it. There is something about you. It's on the tip of my tongue. If I think long and hard I'll-" Ray got cut off by Mushu.

"SHE'S GOT _**LEGS, **_YOU IDIOT!" Mushu shouted.

The firefly looked at Daisy's legs and gasped.

"She traded her voice to the sea witch, Queen Chrysalis and Daisy got legs." Mushu explained.

"Daisy has been turned into a human." Spike explained as Daisy tried to stand up on her new legs.

"She has to make Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her." Rarity also explained. "And he's gotta kiss her."

"Yeah. On the lips." Apple Bloom added.

As Daisy stood up, she lost her balance and her legs wobbled. "And, she's only got three days!" the others exclaimed in despair as Daisy fell down and water splashed on the group.

"Just look at her! On legs! On **HUMAN** legs!" Mushu exclaimed in despair. He then gasped like he was going to die. "My nerves are shot! This is a disaster! What will her mentor say? I'm going to go back home right now and tell Princess Luna what I should have done in the first place." Before Mushu could go to the sea, Daisy looked at him and began shaking her head.

"And don't shake your head at me, young lady!" Mushu said to Daisy. He then explained something in a happy tone. "Hey, maybe there's still time. We can get that witch to give your voice back, then you can go home with all your normal ponies in Equestria and just be…" He tried to look for the right words when he saw that Daisy looked like she was going to cry.

"Just be…" He then sighed sadly, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life." Mushu then groaned. "Alright, alright. I'll try and help you find that prince."

Daisy then smiled and kissed Mushu on the head. Mushu then went on a rock.

"What a softie I'm turning to be." Mushu said.

"Now, Daisy, I'm telling you, if you wanna be a human, you gotta dress like one. Now let me see." Louis said as he looked through a treasure chest and took out a white sheet and a rope.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Mightyena walked along the shore until Mightyena sniffed something. He then got excited and he began running towards it.

"Mightyena...wait...what" Sasuke said, then he ran after the Pokemon.

"**MIGHTYENA!**" Sasuke yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, where Daisy and the others were, Daisy was wearing the white sheet like a Jessica Rabbit type dress on her now and she was using the rope as a waistband. The group look at Daisy proudly while Miharu and Matt wolf-whistled.

"Ya look great, Daisy, you look sensational." Ray said.

Then they heard Mightyena's call. They all turned immediately around to see Mightyena coming around the corner, looking around in excitement. He then looked their way and began running over there.

"It's a Pokemon! Hide!" Ray yelled in panic. And with that Ray and Louis hid behind the rock.

Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed yelped in panic and hid behind the rocks also.

Mushu screamed and jumped into Daisy's dress pocket that was so big for a dragon/composer. Mightyena then ran towards Daisy until he chased her around a rock until she got up on the rock. Then he licked her. That was when Sasuke came around the corner.

"Mightyena." Sasuke called. "What is it, boy?"

The sixteen year old ninja boy then saw Daisy on the rocks.

"Oh." Sasuke said, looking at Daisy who was a little freaked out and fixed her hair. "Are you okay? Don't worry about my Pokemon. He's harmless and you'll get used to it. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Are you familiar? Have we met?" Sasuke asked smiling.

Daisy nodded with a smile and Sasuke smiled at her. "I knew it. You're the one! The one I've been looking for! What's your name? Sasuke asked with a smile.

Daisy smiled and opened her mouth to respond "Daisy" was what she would've said, but nothing came out and the girl put her hand on her throat.

"_Aw, man, I forgot that I traded my voice to Queen Chrysalis to be a human." _Daisy thought sadly.

"What? What's wrong? What is it?" the ninja teenage boy asked in concern. Daisy pointed to her own throat, nothing that she can tell.

"You can't talk?" Sasuke asked.

Daisy shook her head sadly.

"Well, maybe it isn't you." Sasuke said sadly.

Mightyena sighed in frustration and Daisy did the same. Then she got a bright idea. She then tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked. Then he turned towards Daisy who first gestured as if she was trying to sing.

"You're hurt?" The ninja boy asked. "**NO**, that's not it. You need help!"

Then without warning, Daisy slipped off the rocks and Sasuke caught her in his arms and supported her by standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, careful. Careful. Easy." Sasuke said. Then they looked at each other in the eyes and Sasuke looked over her outfit. "You must have really been through a lot. Come on. You'll be okay where we're going. Let's go."

Daisy looked back at Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Louis and Ray waved to here with a smile while Louis gave her a thumbs-up.

* * *

Later in a bathroom, Daisy played in a bubble bath in a huge tub. A young woman then entered the room. She had red/orange hair, blue eyes and was wearing a light blue dress.

"Poor thing. Washed from a shipwreck, huh? No worry, Giselle will have you better in no time." The girl known as Giselle said to Daisy. Giselle then picked up Daisy's "dress" and looked towards her, "I'll just get this washed for you."

* * *

Later, Daisy's ragged dress was tossed into a huge wooden, but soapy water filled tub. Mushu then poked his head out of the dress only to poke it back in as a washer named Candace Flynn _(Phineas and Ferb)_ washed it.

"Did you see that girl that came here with Sasuke this afternoon?" Another washer named Raye Hino _(Sailor Moon)_ asked. "I mean, you guys must have heard about her."

"Well I heard…" Candace said as she washed the dress. Under the water, Mushu made a silly and shaky voice underwater. He then was taken out of the water and then he burped as Candace unaware of the dragon/composer. "Then again, I don't remember."

"Candace's right. The girl was washed up onto sore and in rags. Third of all, she doesn't even speak." Another girl named Veruca Salt _(Charlie and the Chocolate Factory)_ added as she took the dress and hung it on a cloth "Not my idea of a princess. If Sasuke's looking for a girl, I have friends that are available ones right here."

As she said the last part, Veruca took out a literarily long list of names while Mushu unnoticed, jumped out of the dress pocket and jumped into a window.

Then Mushu looked around himself and gasped. He found a lot of dead fish, being cooked, fried, etc. what shocked him was a plate filled with dead lizards. This shocked him so much that Mushu fainted.


	10. Kitchen Mischief

**Here is the next chapter where we have a funny chase.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kitchen Mischief**

Meanwhile, KT sat at the table as Sasuke looked out the window at the lake.

"Oh, Sasuke. Be reasonable." KT said. "Nice young ladies don't ran around rescuing people in the middle of an exploding dock, and just flutter of into oblivion."

"I'm telling you KT, she was real." Sasuke replied, looking at KT, "I'm gonna find that girl. " He looked back out the window and finished, "And I'm gonna marry her."

"Now come on, dear. Don't be shy." Giselle's voice said as she and Daisy who was now wearing a cute sleeveless pink dress with a gold sash around waist, a pink daisy attached to hair, pink platform dress shoes with a ribbon on top of them entered. Sasuke was astonished by Daisy's looks.

"Oh, Sasuke, isn't she a vision?" KT asked.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said, looking at Daisy.

"Come, come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." KT said, pulling Daisy's chair out and allowing her to sit in it. She saw a fork and picked it up and started combing her hair with it. "There we go, quite comfy? Uh. It's-It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, huh, Sasuke?"

"Yep." Sasuke smiled. But then he, KT and Giselle look at Daisy strangely while she was combing her hair with the fork. She noticed everyone looking at her strangely and she immediately puts it down.

As KT sat down he began to smoke a pipe **(A.N Just for the story KT)** . Daisy saw the pipe and brightened. She made a gesture as if she was asking to see it. KT looked at Daisy and noticed that she wanted to see the pipe. He handed her the pipe.

"Oh you wanna see this?" KT asked. "I bought it 8 years ago and I-" He got cut off when Daisy blew into the pipe as hard as she could, causing a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, KT's face was covered in what looked like soot. Sasuke and Giselle burst out laughing and stopped for a second.

"Sorry, KT." Sasuke said, clearing his throat.

"Why, Sasuke. That's the first time I seen you smile in weeks." Giselle stated.

"Very amusing." KT said, ironically as he cleaned his own face. "What's for dinner, Giselle?"

"Oh, you're gonna love it." Giselle replied. "The chef's making his specialty, fried ocellated lizards."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mushu woke back up when he heard someone humming. He stood up and looked around to see a man with a chef suit and a chef's hat on his head. He was Chef Skinner, the kitchen chef. His humming started to become singing now.

Skinner:_** Nouvelle cuisine**_

_**Les Chame Elyeses **_

_**Maurice Chevalier**_

He cleared his throat

_**Les poissions **_

_**Les poissions**_

_**How I love les poissions**_

_**Love to chop**_

On the next three chops, Mushu cringed.

_**And serve little fish**_

_**First I cut off their heads**_

_**And I pull out their bones**_

_**Ah, mais oui **_

_**Ca, c'est toujours delish**_

Mushu looked like he wanted to throw up.

_**Les poissions **_

_**Les poissions**_

_**Hee, hee, hee!**_

_**Hah hah hah!**_

_**With the cleaver I slice them in two**_

Mushu then went face to face with half of a dead fish. Mushu made a silly face and looked like he wanted to scream.

_**I pull out what's inside**_

_**And I serve it up fried**_

_**God, I love little fishes**_

_**Don't you?**_

After he hid under a lettuce leaf, he slithered to see more.

_**Here's something for tempting the palate**_

Mushu continued slithering because he was a merboy/composer while he's under the leaf.

_**Prepared in the classic technique**_

_**First you pound the fish flat with a mallet**_

On "pound", Skinner pounded the fish with a mallet while Mushu gets sent up in the air.

_**Then you slash through the skin**_

_**Give the belly a slice**_

On "slash," "belly," and "slice", Mushu cringed even harder as he hides in his lettuce leaf.

_**Then you rub some salt in**_

_**Cause that makes it taste nice**_

Skinner walked over to the other side of the counter, picked up the lettuce leaf and found Mushu underneath it.

_**Oh man, I have missed one**_

He then picked up Mushu.

_**Sacre bleu!**_

_**What is this?**_

_**How on earth could I have miss**_

_**Such a tiny little succulent lizard**_

_**Quel donmage**_

_**What a loss**_

_**Here we go in the sauce**_

He tossed Mushu into a bowl of sauce.

_**Now some flour, I think**_

_**Just a dab**_

He tossed a dab of flour on Mushu, making him entirely white from the flour. He sneezed.

_**Now I stuff you with bread**_

He stuffed Mushu with some bread

_**It won't hurt cause you're dead**_

_**And you're certainly lucky you are**_

On "are", he spat out the bread.

_**Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot**_

_**Tootle loo, mon poission **_

_**Au revoir **_

He tossed Mushu into the pot. But when he almost landed in the water, the flour on him was gone and flipped back onto the counter and Skinner picked him up with what looked like a pitching fork.

"What is this?" he wondered. Then Mushu pinched Skinner's nose really hard, he yelled out and he began to chase him around the room.

Mushu jumped away from him just as Skinner landed his hand in the frying pan. Again, he screamed in pain, just as the frying pan landed on his foot. He held his foot and jumped around saying, "Ow!" seven times. He then took a bunch of knives and threw them at Mushu who hid under a counter. Skinner went over there read to slice and dice. Mushu then took the bowl of sauce and put it over Skinner's head. The bowl broke and Skinner was now mad, he took his cleaver and sliced the counter, but noticed that Mushu was gone and noticed that he went to a shelf full of plates and pans. He ran over there with a mallet and Mushu hid in the shelves just as Skinner jumped, crashing into the shelves.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy, Sasuke, KT and Giselle could hear the huge crash from inside the dinning room.

"Uh-I think I better go see what Skinner is up to." Giselle said, before she ran off.

* * *

Back in the kitchen, which was now a total mess, Skinner searched frantically for Mushu.

"Come out, you scrawny dragon or lizard and **FIGHT LIKE A MAN!**" Moe shouted.

"**SKINNER!**" Giselle yelled and Skinner immediately spun around to see Giselle in the doorway, tapping her foot. Then his eyes widen in fear. He always hated it when Giselle loses her temper and takes it out on him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled in her enraged voice.

"I-uh-It's just-" Skinner stammered and replied, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry, Giselle." Then he did a toothy grin in a nervous way.

Giselle scoffed as she rolled her eyes and picked up the tray and walked back to the dinning room.

* * *

Back in the dinning room, KT said, "You know, Sasuke, perhaps our guest might enjoy seeing some sights around the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?"

"I'm sorry, KT, what was that?" Sasuke asked turning towards KT and Giselle came back and put everyone's plates which were now each in front of everywhere. He didn't seem to be listening.

"You can't spend all your time moping around, you need to get out. Do something." KT said and lifted his plate cover to real Mushu, "Get your mind off-" Sasuke cut him off.

"Easy, KT, easy. I get it." Sasuke replied as he and KT did not notice Daisy lifting her plate cover and signaling Mushu to hide there and Mushu rolled like a rolling ping across unnoticed as Sasuke continued. "It's not a bad idea. If she's interested."

Mushu successfully made it underneath Daisy's plate cover. Daisy put the cover back over here plate immediately and leaned on it as Sasuke turned towards her and asked, "Well, whaddya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?"

Daisy nodded.

"Good. Let's eat before this lizard rolls off my plate." KT said as he used his fork to eat some of his salmon only to find his plate empty.

* * *

Later that night, Daisy who was wearing a purple nightgown with no sleeves watched from the balcony of her bedroom, Sasuke was playing with Mightyena.

"Come here, boy." Sasuke said as he played with his Pokemon. He looked up at Daisy and waved to her. Daisy, who blushed waved back and went back inside her bedroom.

* * *

Inside Daisy's room, Daisy got into bed in a big bed while Mushu was talking to her.

"This is the worst day of my life." Mushu said , angry as he brushed the lettuce out of his hair. Daisy pats Mushu on the head. Jack then turned towards Daisy and said, "I hope you're happy. Now we got to make a plan to get Sasuke to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you for that ride you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes like this." Mushu said as he demonstrated, batting his eyes and then he puckered his lips. "You gotta pucker your lips like this."

Then he looked to see Daisy who was now asleep.

Mushu smiled as he got into bed next to Daisy.

"You are hopeless, Daisy. You know that. Completely hopeless." Mushu said with a yawn.

And with that, Daisy and Mushu fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Equestria, Luna had a worried look on her face as she and Celestia paced back and forth. Then Diamond Tiara came up to her.

"Any sign of them?" Luna asked turning towards her.

Diamond Tiara shook her head angry and said, "No, As I care Princess Luna. We've searched everywhere. We haven't found a trace of that Daisy or Mushu."

"Keep looking, leave no grass unturned, no palyground explored. Let no one in Equestria sleep until she's safe at home, and please Diamond Tiara, try to be nice for once in your life." Celestia replied.

"Yes Princess." Diamond Tiara said as she bowed to her and ran off.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" Luna said sadly to herself.

"Don't blame yourself sister, is what have we done?" Celestia said.


	11. Kiss the Girl

**Here is the next chapter, will Sasuke be able to kiss the girl?**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Kiss the Girl**

The next day, Bart and Dani took a tour in the kingdom in a horse carriage. Daisy was wearing a dress which had a blue top, a green skirt, blue shoes and has a flower on her hair. What baffled Sasuke the most was when Daisy leaned over the side of the carriage and she was looking at the view from underneath the car, a fact that chuckled Sasuke. As the carriage passed by on the bridge, Miharu came out of the portal and called up to it.

"Hey, Mushu! Has he kissed her yet?" Miharu asked.

Then Mushu poked their bodies out of their hiding places and spoke to him, "Not yet," they replied as Miharu groaned.

* * *

Later in the plaza, Daisy looked on at everything with as mile as Sasuke stood next to her. She then looked to see a puppet show and she ran over to the booth and pulled the puppet off the hand, _"Oops! Sorry." _Daisy thought.

A little later, Sasuke and Daisy danced in the plaza as they smiled. Then a minute later, Sasuke and Daisy were driving off to the countryside underneath an archway as Ray came up to he edge of the bridge and called down to Miharu.

"Hey, Miharu, any kissing?" he called.

Miharu shook his head sadly.

"They better hurry." Ray said, in frustration.

* * *

Later as Sasuke and Daisy rode along the countryside in the carriage. Daisy made a gesture as if she wanted to drive.

"_I don't see why not." _Sasuke thought.

The two then switched places and Daisy was in the driver's seat while Sasuke was in the passenger seat. But when Daisy drove the carriage, she drove like a maniac. Sasuke then saw that there was a cliff in front of the carriage and screamed. The horses began to jump on the cliff really high. Then after the horses' jumped, the carriage was back on the ground. Daisy drove more calmly making Sasuke more calm with a sigh.

* * *

Later that evening, Daisy and Sasuke sat in a rowboat on the lake. Meanwhile, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Ray and Louis tried to see if anything was happening.

"Move over, Louis. I can't see." Twilight Sparkle said, trying to look over Luis.

"Nothing! One day left! Wait a minute! This calls for a little romantic situation. Stand back!" Luis runs to a tree trunk.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Matt said in panic. He turned towards the others. "Cover your ears!"

"Why?" Merida asked

Then Louis started singing terribly making everybody cringe.

"**THAT'S** why." Matt said and the other said, covering their own ears.

In the boat, as Sasuke rowed. He heard the alligator's horrible singing and cringed. "Oh, That guy better get a new job!" he said to Daisy who nodded as she cringed.

She looked up at Louis who gave her the "OK." hand signal as he continued to sing. She then put her face in her own hands in frustration. _"Yeah. This will surly improve my chances of kissing Sasuke a million percent_." Daisy thought in frustration.

Mushu jumped into the water, "Oh man! You want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." Mushu complained as he came out of the water and looked at the other creatures with a smile. "Now we have to create the mood. Percussion." Mushu said as Miharu, Matt, Frankie and Merida used the drums.

"Strings." Mushu said and The Cutie Mark Crusaders began to play various string instruments.

"Winds." Mushu continued as The mane six and Spike played a clarinet and oboe.

"Words." Mushu finished and he begin to sing.

Mushu:_** There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

He leaned towards Sasuke who looked at Daisy in confusion as they continued. Daisy then looked at Mushu and silently gasped.

_**And you don't know why**_

_**But you're dying to try**_

_**You wannna kiss the girl**_

Mushu hid and Sasuke turned to look behind himself.

"Did you hear something?" Sasuke asked.

Daisy just shrugged as Mushu, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Ray sing.

Mushu, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Ray:_** Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

Sasuke and Daisy then looked at each other with a smile

_**Possible she wants you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take the word**_

The others looked on with smiles of hope as Sasuke and Daisy leaned towards each other face to face. The black haired teenage girl moved in for the kiss, but Sasuke leaned back as he rowed. Daisy then sighed in annoyance.

_**Not a single word**_

_**Come on and kiss the girl**_

Mushu then turned towards the others with a smiled.

"Sing with me, now." Mushu said and they all began to sing.

All(besides Sasuke and Daisy):_** Sha la, la, la, la, la**_

_**My, oh, my**_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy **_

_**Ain't gotta kiss the girl**_

Daisy felt pretty frustrated right now. You can tell in her features as well.

_**Sha, la, la, la, la**_

_**Ain't it sad?**_

_**Ain't it a shame?**_

_**Too bad, he's gonna miss the girl?**_

"You now I feel real bad about not knowing your name." Sasuke said to Daisy. "Hmm. Maybe I could guess. Is it, uh, Stacy?"

Daisy shook her head, making a look that said, "Ew! No!"

"Okay, no." Sasuke said. "How about Mimi?"

Daisy shook her head again in disgust.

"Nadine?"

Mushu leaned towards Sasuke and whispered, "Daisy. Her name is Daisy." he finished before hiding again.

"Daisy?-" Sasuke wondered aloud. Then Daisy smiled and nodded.

"Daisy?" Sasuke asked Daisy in excitement, smiling. She nodded again.

"That's kinda pretty." Sasuke said with a smile. "Okay, Daisy."

Mushu began to sing again as Babs Seed and Apple Bloom opened the drapes to the lagoon and Sasuke and Daisy's boat went through the drapes and into the lagoon.

Mushu: _**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in a blue lagoon **_

Then Mushu rose out of the water, unnoticed by Sasuke and Daisy.

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word and she won't say a word **_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

The others the joined in again.

All(beside Daisy and Sasuke):_** Sha, la, la, la, la**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared**_

Then fireflies flew through, putting on some lights.

_**Go on and kissed the girl**_

_**Sha, la, la, la, la**_

_**Don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it now**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha, la, la, la, la **_

_**Float along**_

_**Listen to this song**_

At this point, Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed and Raywere dancing when Louis came down in front of them singing terribly. Then they all clamped Louis' mouth, causing him to shut up.

_**The song says "Kiss the Girl"**_

Then a The Cutie Mark Crusaders swam around the boat as they sprayed water from their mouths like whales.

_**Sha la, la, la, la**_

_**The music plays**_

_**Do what the music says**_

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**You've gotta kiss the girl**_

As Sasuke and Daisy looked at each other passionately, smiling, the others looked on excitedly as they smiled.

_**You gotta kiss the girl**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Mushu was looking on as he held Louis by the throat and shook him like a nanny as Mushu shouted, "**GO ON!**"

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

When Sasuke and Daisy were about to kiss, the boat tipped over, making the two fall into the water. Mushu groaned in frustration as the others ran off.

"Daisy, are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he and Daisy stood up.

Unknowing to them, The Changelings high-fived each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Queen Chrysalis watched Sasuke and Daisy standing up in the water from her crystal ball. She then smiled as she spoke, "Nice work. That was a close one." her smile then turned into a scowl. "Too close! That good for nothing brat! She's better than I expected!" Then she started to sing.

_**I should've guessed this wasn't gonna be that easy**_

_**Why, I'd have planned this so much harder had I known**_

_**'Cause unless I'm very wrong**_

_**It won't be very long**_

_**Until that little pony steals my bone**_

_**Oh no!**_

Chomper, one of the Changelings said, "And... what does that mean, exactly?"

Chrysalis begins to slap Chomper. "You brainless simpleton! It means that at this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset by sure!"

"Oh." Chomper said now understanding.

**_Now she's had her share of fun, the little hussy_**

_**As for me, I'm switching to a new design**_

_**Instead of flittering all about, she's closer beyond doubt**_

_**But long before she's his, SHE WILL BE MINE**_

She then begins to laugh.

"Boys, it's time Queen Chrysalis took matters into her **OWN** hooves!"

**_POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL_**

_**Time's up**_

_**She's through**_

_**Sure, a contract is a contract**_

_**Fair is fair and blah, blah, blah**_

_**Well, guess what, boys?**_

_**WHOOP DE DOO!**_

Chrysalis then flies to her cabinet of potion ingredients

**_That POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL_**

_**She'll learn**_

_**I don't lose**_

She slams several ingredients out of the cabinet violently, pulling out a butterfly in a glass sphere and two bottles with her magic.

**_If she thought as long as she did this was gonna be a stroll_**

**_She can kiss my youknowwhat, 'cause YOUKNOWWHO'S now in control_**

_**Starting now, you bet your bippy**_

_**She's REALLY in the HOOOOOOOOLE**_

_**This POOR**_

_**UN-**_

_**-FOOOORTUUUNAAAAAAAATE**_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL**_

Queen Chrysalis slams the bottles and butterfly sphere into her cauldron.

"Luna's student will be mine! And then I'll make Celestia and her sister writhe. I'll see them wiggle like worms on a hook!"

She then laughed evilly as she transformed into a human girl and her voice changed.

* * *

Later that evening, Sasuke played his fute as he stood on a balcony overlooking the sea. KT, who had looked on from behind a pillar for two minutes approached him after the 16 year old ninja teenage boy had stopped playing with a sad sigh.

"Sasuke," KT said. "If I say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring and right before your eyes." KT said as he left.

Sasuke thought about this for a minute and looked up at Daisy who stood in her bedroom as she brushed her hair and went to bed. Sasuke then smiled, but then frowned and sighed sadly as he looked at his fute and then he threw it into the lake. He then looked back at Daisy's bedroom window.

"_Maybe, KT's right. Maybe I could talk to Daisy,"_ Sasuke thought. _"She's beautiful."_

He then began to walk off to go see Daisy, but then he heard a voice singing. Sasuke looked around for the source of the voice. He then looked down at the shore and saw a 15 year old girl walking along the shore as she sang. She had tanned skin, long dark black hair with a pink hair clip. She had teal blue eyes, red lipstick, a pink shirt, blue pants and white shoes. She was also wearing a seashell necklace.

"_Who is she? That voice is so familiar, but I love Daisy better." _Sasuke wondered in thought.

Then the girl's singing voice caused Sasuke to become hypnotized and there were swirls in his eyes(like when a person is hypnotized). And it just happened. The ninja boy had fallen under the girl's spell.


	12. Stop the Wedding

**Here is the next chapter where we have to stop Sasuke from marrying Paulina Sanchez...or better yet, Queen Chrysalis, with a certain "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" song.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stop the Wedding**

The next day, Daisy and Mushu were asleep in the bedroom. At the same time, Ray and Louis ran/flew into the room.

"Daisy! Daisy! Wake up! Wake up!" Ray shouted happily. "I've just heard the news!"

And with that, Daisy and Mushu woke up. Just then, Louis shook the former pony's hand. "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" The alligator congratulated happily.

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Mushu asked with a groan.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't heard! The whole town's talking about the prince getting hitched this afternoon!" Ray answered. Mushu and Daisy had confused looks.

"You know, he's getting married." Louis said with a smile.

Then Ray came over to Mushu and gave him a noogie. "You little dragon! I just came to wish you good luck. Me and your friends will cheer for you. I wouldn't miss it!" Ray then flew off out the window with Louis following.

Daisy looked confused and then smiled in extremely excited way. She went over to Mushu and hugged him and ran out of her bedroom happily.

"Wait for me!" Mushu called, beginning to follow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy reached the grand staircase, still excited. But when the messy raven/black haired girl came to a balcony, she looked down in the foyer and shock met her eyes. Down there was Sasuke, KT and the girl from the other night. At the same time, Mushu came up next to her and looked to see the three.

"Who's that?" Mushu asked referring to the girl with Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, I guess I was mistaken." KT said to Sasuke(who was still in his trance.) "I guess this mystery woman of yours does, in fact, exist. And she is lovely. Congratulations,…uh," KT said, tried to remember the name.

"Paulina Sanchez." The girl known as Paulina Sanchez said.

"Yeah." KT said, remembering.

Sasuke nodded, "We wish to be married as soon as possible."

Daisy's eyes widen in shock and horror as she gasped. Then she mouthed, "**NO!**"

"What? Now? These things take time and…" KT began before Sasuke interrupted.

"This afternoon, KT. The wedding ship should depart at sunset." The teenage ninja boy answered.

"Very well, Sasuke. As you wish." KT said to Sasuke with a shrug, unaware of the gang up on the balcony.

Daisy was now upset that tears flooded up in her eyes. She then ran off with Mushu following her. Only Paulina saw them leaving. The black haired girl then looked the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckled evilly, yet quietly.

* * *

Later, Daisy arrived at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed were there as well. The black haired girl then sat down, starting to cry.

The others then shed themselves tears of sadness.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ray was flying and humming the wedding march until he saw the wedding ship and looked at the window, hearing at Daisy's voice, then he saw to his surprise, he saw not Daisy, but instead Paulina. Then Paulina was singing.

Paulina:_** What a lovely little bride, I'll make**_

_**My dear, I look divine**_

_**Things are working out, according to my ultimate design**_

With an evil smirk, Paulina took a hairpin out of her own hair and tossed it at the wooden angel carved into he mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Ray's shock. The firefly gulped a nervous gulp as Paulina continued.

_**Soon I'll have that little pony**_

_**And Equestria will be mine!**_

As Paulina laughed evilly, she looked into the mirror. Ray looked shocked to see Queen Chrysalis in Paulina's reflection. "QUEEN CHRYSALIS?" Ray exclaimed in shock, "Oh no! She's gotta…I …!" Ray stammered. He then ran at the window, only to ram in it.

Then Ray flew to the dock where Daisy and the others were at. "DAISY! DAISY! Daisy, we got big trouble! I was flying, Ray was flying-of course. I was flying-an-I saw Paulina was watching a mirror and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes!" Louis exclaimed then grabbed Mushu by the tail and looked at him in the eyes, "**DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLING YOU?** **THE PRINCE IS MARRYING CHRYSALIS IN DISGUISE!**" The alligator shouted shaking Mushu like a British nanny before letting the dragon/conductor go.

Upon hearing "Chrysalis", Daisy looked shocked. "Are you sure about this?" Mushu asked.

"Have me and Louis ever been wrong?" Ray asked. "I mean when it's important?"

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked worried.

"Daisy, there's no time! Look at the sun!" Pinkie Pie said, pointing to the sunset.

Daisy stood up and looked at the wedding ship, seeing the sunset as well, _"Before the sun sets on the third day…" _Chrysalis' voice said in a haunting way.

With a determined look, Daisy jumped into the water. She realized however that she couldn't swim.

"Daisy, grab on to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's hooves." Mushu said and Daisy grabbed her friends' hooves, "Guys, you and the others get Daisy to that boat as fast as you can carry you."

"We'll try!" Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded as they started swimming with Daisy swimming with them. Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed swam with Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Rainbow and Fluttershy towards the boat as fast as they could.

"I gotta get to Princess Luna. She must know about this." Mushu said.

"What about us?" Louis asked eagerly.

"You two! Find a way to stall that wedding!" Mushu ordered Louis. And with that, He went to the portal to Equestria.

"Stall the wedding." Louis repeated. "What an I-That's it!" Ray exclaimed getting an idea. Then he called out all the birds, fish, starfish, dolphins, and seals and said, "We've got an emergency here!" And with that, Louis, Ray and the other sea creatures flew/swam to the ship as fast as they could.

* * *

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis began to look at her mirror vanity as she smiled evilly.

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis: **_This day is going to be perfect_**

**_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_**

**_Everybody will gather 'round_**

**_Say I look lovely in my gown_**

**_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_**

* * *

Daisy began to look at the sun as she sang in her mind.

Daisy: (Thinking)**_ This day was going to be perfect_**

**_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small_**

**_But instead of having cake_**

**_With all my friends to celebrate_**

**_My wedding bells, they may not ring for me at all…_**

* * *

Now we see Paulina/Queen Crysalis as she looked at a portrait of Sasuke. She begins to see it and smashes a vase into it.

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis: _**I could care less about the dress**_

**_I won't partake in any cake_**

**_Vows, well I'll be lying when I say_**

**_That through any kind of weather_**

**_I'll want us to be together_**

**_The truth is I don't care for him at all_**

**_No I do not love the groom_**

**_In my heart there is no room_**

**_But I still want him to be all mine_**

* * *

Daisy looked sadly as she thought of Sasuke, thinking she may not see him again.

Daisy: _**Must escape before it's too late**_

_**Find a way to save the day**_

_**Hope, I'll be lying if I say**_

_**"I don't fear that I may lose him**_

_**To one who wants to use him**_

_**Not care for, love, and cherish him each day"**_

Daisy began to think about all the times she and Sasuke had these past days.

_**For I oh so love the groom**_

_**All my thoughts he does consume**_

_**Oh Sasuke Uchiha, I'll be there very soon**_

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy began to help Daisy up as the group left to the ship.

* * *

We now see Paulina/Queen Chrysalis getting out of the room as she walked to Sasuke as they got ready to walk the aisle.

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis: **_Finally the moment has arrived_**

**_For me to be one lucky bride_**

* * *

Daisy looked like she was about to cry as they could not reach the ship.

Daisy: **_Oh, the wedding we won't make_**

**_He'll end up marrying a fake_**

**_Sasuke Uchiha will be…_**

* * *

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis: **_M__ine, all mine_**

She then started to laugh evilly as she looked at a hypnotized Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the wedding ship, Sasuke(who was still in a trance) and Paulina/Queen Chrysalis walked down the aisle. The disguised villain then noticed Mightyena was growling at her with his teeth gritted, but she kicked him in the face. With a look of satisfaction on her face, Paulina/Queen Chrysalis and Sasuke continued down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved.." The Bishop of Digne (Les Miserables) began.

* * *

A mile later from the ship, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed were still swimming towards the ship with Daisy holding Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash's hands. "Don't worry, Daisy. We're gonna make it." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! We're almost there!" Rarity said.

* * *

Back at the wedding ship, Paulina/Queen Chrysalis smiled evilly watching the sun setting as The Bishop of Digne continued.

"Now, do you Sasuke Uchiha take Paulina Sanchez to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop of Digne asked.

"I do." Sasuke said, still in his trance.

"And do you…"

"**CHARGE!**" A voice shouted at the same time.

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis and everyone turned as Louis, Ray and the sea creatures caused mayhem.

Seals threw water on Paulina/Queen Chrysalis and a lobster pinched her hair, making the disguised villain scream. And a starfish went on Paulina/Queen Chrysalis' mouth, shutting her up.

"By the power invested…" The Bishop of Digne began, then stopped confused. "Is this part of the wedding?"

Paulina/Queen Chrysalis got the starfish off her mouth and looked really angry. "Get away from me!"

But the disguised villain was being bounced like a ball by the seal and then was flying into the wedding cake.

During that crazy time, Daisy got onto the deck in the nick of time. Paulina/Queen Chrysalis now a total mess stood up really furious and at the same time, dolphins came to her and spat water at her.

Louis then growled loud in Paulina/Queen Chrysalis' face.

"Why you little-" Paulina/Queen Chrysalis growled angrily as she grabbed Louis by the neck and strangled him.

Mightyena ran to Paulina/Queen Chrysalis who is still strangling the alligator. The Pokemon then bit the disguised villain in the butt, making her scream. As this happened, Louis accidentally took the necklace off her, and tossed it up in the air. Then the necklace shatters on the floor in front of Daisy. The voice that was in it got freed and floated up to Daisy, singing. Sasuke came out of his trance, just as everyone looked at Daisy, especially Paulina/Queen Chrysalis who looked furious at her. Then the sphere went into Daisy's throat as she finished singing.

"Daisy?" Sasuke wondered quietly.

"Sasuke!" Daisy exclaimed happily as Migthyena licked her happily. Daisy petted him in response.

"You can talk? You're the one!" Sasuke said happily as he ran up to Daisy and hugged her.

"Sasuke! Get away from her!" Paulina/Queen Chrysalis yelled angrily. She suddenly realized that she spoke with her normal voice and covered her mouth with her eyes widen.

"It was you all the time." Sasuke said happily.

"Oh, Sasuke, I wanted so much to tell you." Daisy said happily. Just as they were about to kiss…

"Sasuke Uchiha, **NO!**" Paulina/Queen Chrysalis shouted.

At the same time, the sun set and Daist felt a pain in her legs and slipped out of Sasuke's arms. He looked down at Daisy's legs to see hoovesinstead.

"Daisy! You're a pony?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Daisy answered sadly.

"You're too **LATE!**" Paulina/Queen Chrysalis said evilly. "You're too **LATE!**" and on "late" she shoots lightning upwards to the sky from her fingers. Then Paulina transformed back into Queen Chrysalis making everyone on the ship gasp in horror.

The evil Changeling Queen then grabbed Daisy and looked at Sasuke who was still shocked, "So long, lover boy." Queen Chrysalis said evilly as she and Daisy jumped to the portal to Equestria. Matt, Merida, Miharu, Frankie, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootalo, Sweetie Belle and Babs Seed ran and jumped to the portal too.

"Daisy!" Sasuke shouted in shock.


	13. Attack of the 50 Foot Queen Chrysalis

**Here is the next chapter where there is a battle, with a twist.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Attack of the 50 Foot Queen Chrysalis**

Later, Chrysalis was running through a scary part of Equestria, holding pony Daisy. The Changelings were there to greet her.

Chrysalis then looked at the messy black haired pony student with an evil smirk. "Poor little student," the evil Queen said in sarcastic sympathy. "Lucky for you, it's not you that I want. I'm much after a bigger-"

"Queen Chrysalis, Stop!" a familiar voice ordered angrily.

Chrysalis turned and saw Princess Luna and Princess Celestia right in front of her, pointing their horns in her face. Mushu and Daisy's friends were right there next to them with looks of determination. Despite being confronted, however, Chrysalis wasn't the least bit shocked.

"Why, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia." Chrysalis said with a chuckle. "How are you?"

"Let my student go!" Luna ordered angrily.

Chrysalis just laughed. "She's mine now! You see, we made a deal!" upon saying that, she pulled out the same contract that Daisy signed on the day she became a human.

"A deal you cheated on!" Miharu replied angrily.

"Princess Luna, I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Daisy cried as the changelings kept a hold of her.

Her mentor glared at the contact and aimed her horn at it. She then fired a laser at it, but the contract didn't break.

Chrysalis laughed and said, "You see, the contract's unbreakable, ,magic proof, etc. even for you, of course I am a girl with an eye for a bargain. The student of the great Princess Luna and Princess Celestia is a precious commody." Chrysalis said.

At that moment, the contract turned into a sphere of light. It went towards Daisy and it trapped her in a swirling vortex and she gasped as she went down and just then to the good guys' shock, Daisy slowly started turning into a creature!

"But…I'm willing to exchange for someone even better." Chrysalis smirked.

* * *

Back on the ship, Sasuke was standing on the railing on the side of the ship. The young ninja teenage boy was once again in his normal attire and he held a sword. He was about to jump in the portal to Equestria when KT came up to him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" KT demanded.

"KT, I lost Daisy once! I'm not gonna lose her again!" Sasuke answered sternly, before looking at the portal. "_Daisy, wherever you are, I will find you."_

* * *

Back in Equestria, Daisy was just almost to her fate. Chrysalis was holding the contract in front of her self to Luna and Celestia.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Chrysalis asked with a smirk.

With that sad look on her face, Luna nodded. She and Celestia aimed their horn, and turned their head away. As that happened, a green laser fired from their horn and at the contract. In an instant the words "DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Jenkins Sarutobi," changed to "Princess Luna and Princess Celestia."

"Ha! It's done then!" the queen of the changelings exclaimed.

Suddenly, Daisy reverted back to her original self. Then to everyone's shock and horror, the vortex surrounded Luna and Celestia and they began to turn into creatures.

"Princess, **NO!**" Daisy cried in horror as Chrysalis laughed evilly.

After a while, the swirl faded and what stood in Luna and Celestia's place was two creatures. Their crowns lay at their feet.

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia." Mushu groaned.

"Princess." Daisy said, shocked and confused.

"At last…it's mine!" Queen Chrysalis exclaimed in delight as she took Celestia's crown and placed it on her head. The queen began to chuckle fiendishly as her horn began to glow.

Daisy looked sadly at her mentor/friends and at the queen with eyes of rage. "You, you monster!" Daisy yelled angrily as she ran at Chrysalis.

All that happened to Daisy was that she got tossed at a rock. "Don't mess with me, you brat!" Chrysalis yelled and on "brat", she pointed her at Daisy. "Contract or no contract, I can still blast-"

Suddenly a blue blur, ran really fast by Chrysalis, scratching her o the arm and drawing a bit of red blood. "Aah!" the queen yelled, clutched her arm until it stopped bleeding and became a scar.

Chrysalis turned around to see Sasuke.

"Why you...!" Chrysalis growled angrily.

"Sasuke, look out!" Daisy cried out.

"After him!" Chrysalis ordered to her changelings.

The Changelings trapped Sasuke in their coils. Mushu ran up and used fire on the changelingd while Matt and Merida were poking The changelings in the eye that they let go of Sasuke.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Chrysalis said evilly to Daisy while aiming her horn at Sasuke.

Daisy gasped in horror. Then suddenly, the pony ran up to the queen and pulled her hair, making Chrysalis scream in pain. This also caused her to miss and it hit the animals. And the changelings were dead. Chrysalis, who recovered from her hair pulled, gasped at the damage.

"Babies!" Chrysalis cried as she looked over the damage. "My poor beautiful Changelings."

The queen then glared angrily at Sasuke and Daisy with evil eyes while growling in anger. The two lovers then ran up to the portal as fast as their legs/hooves could carry them. As Chrysalis snarled angrily, she became enlarged in a cloud of smoke while Daisy's friends looked on in fright.

* * *

Up on the human world, Sasuke and Daisy run up to each other and embraced.

"Sasuke-kun, you gotta get out of here!" Daisy said to her love.

"No! I won't leave you!" Sasuke protested.

Suddenly, the ground underneath them began to tremble. Then something emerged from the portal and rose off knocking Daisy and Sasuke back. The two then looked up in horror to see the shape before them was none other than Chrysalis, who was the size of King Kong.

"You pitiful, insignificant fools!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Look out!" Sasuke said as he and Daisy who just ran up and got out of the way of Chrysalis' dropping hoove.

"Now I am the ruler of all Equestria!" Chrysalis yelled in triumph. "The grass will obey to my whims!" Chrysalis waved her horn around, stirring up a violent storm.

As the swirls got stronger, Sasuke got separated from Daisy. "**SASUKE!** " the pony cried.

Sasuke screamed as he got tumbled into the waves of the lake. Daisy saw this and looked horrified as she looked up at Chrysalis with the same look.

"Equestria and all its spoils **BOW TO MY POWER!** " The queen shouted, putting her horn into the sky and stirred the clouds around making a whirlpool. As Chrysalis saw this, she began to sing.

Queen Chrysalis:

_**This day has been just perfect**_

_**The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**_

_**Everypony I'll soon control**_

_**Every stallion, mare, and foal**_

_**Who says a girl can't really have it all?**_

She then started to laugh evilly as she saw Sasuke and Daisy seperated.

The whirlpool was so strong that it causing many abandoned castles from Equestria to be brought up to the surface. When a castle nearby hit Daisy, she ran over to a nearby rock and held onto it for life. At that moment she saw Sasuke getting on a castle in Equestria, but it got destroyed by Chrysalis' powers.

"Sasuke-kun." Daisy muttered sadly as she looked on in horror.

* * *

Twilight began to look in horror what just happened.

"What can we do? What can we do?" Twilight told her friends.

"Maybe one of us can help Sasuke and Daisy." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah, but how?" Apple Bloom asked in worried.

Suddenly, Twilight begins to hear Celestia's voice.

_"Twilight Sparkle, you have proven that you are a good friend to every pony here in Equestria and also that you were a great student, I'm so proud of you."_

Suddenly, Twilight was lifted up to the sky, and to everyone's surprise, she was transformed into an alicorn.

_"Now Twilight, go help Sasuke, on saving Equestria!" _Luna's voice said. Twilight nodded and ran off to where Sasuke is.

"I'm going to help her." Merida suggested.

"Go now." Matt said. Merida smiled and went with Twilight.

* * *

In the castle, Sasuke noticed a rope and he ran up to the side of S.S Brass. The ninja boy, then grabbed the rope. Soon enough, he reached the top of the deck.

"Sasuke, wait!" Twilight said as she and Merida came to Sasuke.

"Wait, who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Merida, we are Daisy's freinds, and we are going to help you." Twilight said.

Sasuke just nodded and followed the two ponies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis turned toward Daisy who is still holding onto the rock. The queen blasted the rock, destroying it. This also caused Daisy to fall to the bottom of the whirlpool below screaming. The pony looked up from the sandy dry bottom of the whirlpool. Above the whirlpool was Chrysalis who was grinning wickedly. The queen then aimed her horn at Daisy and fired blast after blast at the young pony. As Daisy dodged every blast, she cried out.

* * *

Back on the deck, Sasuke just finished pulling out his sword. "Ready, Merida." He said.

"Ready." Merida said as she pulled out her bow.

"I hope this works." Twilight said.

Sasuke then ran to Chrysalis' direction. The queen was not paying any attention to see the group coming to her as she raised her horn.

"So much for true love!" Chrysalis shouted triumphantly as she got ready to thrust her powers to destroy Daisy

"Hey, you so-called Queen! Prepare to Die" Merida called out. Chrysalis turned and saw the group coming her way. Her eyes widen in horror.

Then with a bolt of lighting, Sasuke came running towards the queen while Merida got her bow ready.

"Die now! **CHIDORI!**" Sasuke yelled as he put his strongest ninja power on his sword.

Merida and Sasuke used their bow and arrow/sword, killed Chrysalis by it in the stomach. Chrysalis screamed in pain. The electricity and power began to overflow her. As the queen let out one last scream, she collapsed and the impact knocked Sasuke off the deck. while Twilight and Merida left to join their friends. Sasuke walked up onto the shore, exhausted, and his clothes tattered. (**A.N. Fangirl Scream**) He then collapse unconscious.

With the queen now destroyed, everything was back to normal. The ponies changed back from their creature forms in Queen Chrysalis' lair. Also at the same time, Luna and Celestia turned back to normal too and gained their crowns. Luna smiled, knowing things were truly back to normal.

* * *

**What a battle, Tune in for the final chapter!**


	14. Daisy's Part of Sasuke's World Now

**Here is the last chapter of The Little Pony, Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Daisy's Part of Sasuke's World Now**

The next morning, Daisy was looking sadly towards the unconscious Sasuke from a rock about two yards away from Equestria to the Human world. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Twilght Sparkle and Mushu looked on at this as well.

Luna looked down at Mushu, who looked up at the princess in response. The princess of Equestria then looked back at Daisy as she spoke. "She really does love him, doesn't she?" Luna asked.

"and he loves her back." Twilight said.

"You know, as I always say," Mushu said, "Children have got to be free to leave their own lives."

The others looked at him like was crazy and Celestia spoke. "You always say that." Mushu blushed and chuckled.

Luna sighed with a sad look on her face as he looked in Daisy's direction. The princess knew that she can't keep her student in Equestria forever. She and Celestia knew that Daisy should follow her heart no matter what. With a sad sigh, Luna spoke, "I guess there's just one problem left."

"What's that, Princess Luna." Mushu asked as he, Celestia and Twilight looked up at Luna.

"How much I'm going to miss her." Luna replied.

With that, Luna, Celestia and Twilight began to put their horns together, while pointing it in Daisy's direction. At the same time, magic came from Twilght, Celestia and Luna's horns went towards Daisy and soon touched her. All of a sudden, the pony's hooves began to glow, catching her attention. When Daisy looked down at her glowing hooves, her surprised look quickly went into a smile of excitement. She then looked at Mushu and Twilight who smiled with Celestia and Luna.

Upon waking up, Sasuke woke up and shook his head, And then, he saw Daisy coming out of the lake once again a human and wearing a yellow flowing dress.

An ecstatic smile came onto Sasuke's face upon seeing his true love. He began walking in her direction, but suddenly began running towards her. Soon the two lovers came up to each other, and hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Sasuke and Daisy then looked at each other passionately and then kissed.

"Well, this looks great huh guys?" Applejack asked her freinds as they saw Sasuke and Daisy kiss.

"Yeah, but this day is not over yet." Pinkie Pie said as she got her party cannon and blast confetti out of it.

* * *

That same day in Equestria, it was time for a big celebration, the reason: it was Twilight's Princess Coronation. Every pony was there, except for two humans, Daisy was happy that she came to Twilight's coronation that she and Sasuke came too.

"And now presenting for the first time, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Celestia announced. Twilight came from the door wearing princess clothes, she began to sit on a throne with Celestia, Luna and Cadence, Twilight old foal-sitter and her sister-in-law and her brother Shining Armor.

"Yay Twilight!" Daisy said in happiness as Sasuke and her friends smiled.

At the party, everyone was having a great time. Later Sasuke began to speak in the microphone.

"Hi everypony, I would like to say thank you for inviting me to this party." Sasuke said.

"It was our pleasure for Daisy's boyfriend." Luna said.

"Well, I would like to say congratulations Twilight Sparkle, what I have heard from Daisy, you will make a great princess." Sasuke said as Twilight smiled.

"And the reason I speaking now, is because I would like ask my girlfriend something." Daisy came to where Sasuke was.

"Oh, this will be good." Rarity said.

Sasuke began to get close to Daisy as he got to his knees. "Daisy, I love you so much, that I would like to ask you this, Will you marry me and become Mrs. DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy Uchiha?" Sasuke asked as he took out a box with a ring.

Everypony began to gasp in happiness. Daisy began to cry with happiness and said, "Yes Sasuke Uchiha, I will marry you!".

Everyone cheered as Daisy and Sasuke kissed passionately.

"Looks like there is another a party coming...A Wedding!" Pinkie Pie said.

* * *

Two months later, wedding bells rang. Literary. The reason: Sasuke and Daisy were getting married.

"I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." The Bishop of Digne said to the new newlyweds. Sasuke and Daisy looked at each other passionately and began to have their first kiss as husband and wife. Just as the two were kissing, Mightyena popped out of nowhere and licked the two on each cheek and Sasuke and Daisy laughed happily.

The crowd cheered as Mightyena got onto the floor and Sasuke petted his Pokemon on the head. Everyone was super happy for this marriage, even Giselle who started crying and cried on KT's tie.

"Hey!" KT said.

"I'm sorry, I just love weddings." Giselle said still crying.

From the side of the ship all of Equestria including Daisy's friends and family cheered at this wedding. Even Daisy's friends Raina, Tracy, Jessy, Starz and Emmy were there as they waved at the now human princess with their boyfriends Cedric, Seamus, Aaron, Riku and Nosedive. The celebration started as Daisy and Sasuke have their first dance as husband and wife as Twilight starts to sing.

Twilight Sparkle:

_**Love is in bloom**_

_**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom,**_

_**Two hearts becoming one**_

_**A bond that cannot be undone because**_

_**Love is in bloom**_

_**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**_

_**I said love is in bloom**_

_**You're starting a life and making room**_

_**For us**_

As the whole celebration goes on, Rainbow Dash smiles while Rarity kissed Spike making him blush, Matt kisses Merida, Miharu kisses Frankie while the rest of their friends smiled at them. Daisy also smiled on seeing her friends in love. Louis and Ray winked at them with a smile. Daisy begins to throw her bride bouquet.

"**IS MINE!**" Rarity yelled as she grabbed the bouquet quickly, then she blushed and looked at everyone in embarrassment.

_**Love is in bloom**_

_**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**_

_**I said love is in bloom**_

_**You're starting a life and making room**_

_**For us, (For us... For us... Aah...)**_

"Where's Mushu?" Pinkie Pie asked.

* * *

Mushu, in question was actually sitting on the table next the wedding cake with tear-filled eyes until he saw Skinner coming. "Uh-oh." Mushu said, then he jumped off the table that he was sitting on before Skinner accidentally sliced the cake in half.

The chef kept on chasing the dragon/composer around until he saw a rope Mushu then cut the rope with fire and a mast came flying down on Skinner. Soon the mast hit the chef in the head, making Skinner see stars and fall over unconscious. Laughing happily, Mushu went to his friends while laughing happily.

"Ha, ha! Yes!" Mushu said happily as Daisy's friends came up to him and the dragon/conductor bowed. "Thank you, thank you."

* * *

At that moment, Daisy came up to the ship's side railing. Luna and Celestia then came up to the side of the ship and they flew up to Daisy's level to them.

"You have been a great student Daisy, I wish you luck." Luna said.

"I hope your new life with Sasuke will be happy as your life in Equestria. and we would like to give you this." Celestia said as she and Luna gave Daisy something. It was a necklace with her old cutie mark in it.

"Just something to remember Equestria." then they hugged Daisy happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing.

"I'll miss you Princess Luna, I'll miss you too Princess Luna and thanks for everything." Daisy whispered to her mentors. Then the chorus began to sing one last time.

Chorus:_** Now we can walk**_

_**Now we can run**_

Once they let go of each other, the former pony looked up at her mentors with a smile. Luna then looked over Daisy's shoulder as she looked in that direction as well to see Sasuke standing there with a smile and he bowed.

_**Now we can stay all day in the sun**_

Luna and Celestia then lowered themselves down to the ground as Daisy smiled at them as saying good-bye. Then Sasuke came up to his new wife as the teenage ninja boy sang too as he wrapped his arm around Daisy's arm.

Sasuke:_** Just you and me**_

Daisy smiled as she sang too as the whole crew walk up to the newlyweds.

Daisy:_** And I could be**_

Daisy and Sasuke wave goodbye to the ponies of Equestria as they smile.

All:_** Part of your world**_

With a smile, Celestia and Luna magically made a rainbow appear. As the wedding ship departed, all the ponies waved goodbye to the humans while some went back to Equestria and others look on lovingly as Luna and Celestia looked at Daisy's land and friends with smiles.

"She will make a great princess of land and Equestria." Luna said as Celestia nodded.

Then Sasuke and Daisy kissed again and as in fairy tales, Disney films, and parodies alike, our newlyweds, friends and family lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, this story is done. Read and Review!**


End file.
